Finding Loveless, Discovering Selfless
by AnimeIceFox
Summary: Ritsuka finally finds out his brother Seimei is not dead, when he suddenly gets swept off to another world where everyone around him do not have ears and tails. What's a twelve year old to do in a strange land and who will help him?
1. Chapter 1

_Howdy! This is the first story I have ever written so be gentle with me. I do not own any of the characters from Kyou Kara Maoh or Loveless._

_So this story starts off roughly from Loveless Volume 8, when Ritsuka finally finds Seimei and crosses over into the Kyou Kara Maoh world roughly along the time of third season, after Yuuri meets Sara but not to when Genus starts to go all crazy. But that is the only connection the Kyou Kara Maoh series really, then I start to go in my own direction. I hope you all enjoy my story!_

Forced Departure

"Give me Ritsuka…" Seimei pleaded, hugging Ritsuka closer to him as he buried his face in the boy's stomach.

Ritsuka felt conflicted, wanting to scream and beat his brother for leaving him for all this time or hug him close and never letting him go again. As Ritsuka was about to give his answer, Soubi shot forward eyes blazing with unspoken emotion.

" Don't say _ANYTHING_ Ritsuka!" Soubi commanded, before his face adopted the cold look that it always wore when entering a battle.

"_Hide him away "_

"Soubi! I command you to stop!"

"_Keep him safe"_

"That is an ORDER, SOUBI!" Seimei shrieked at his old fighter as he drew Ritsuka closer to him.

"_Send him to another plan, another world. Now scatter and rise, Wind. And blow him away from this place."_

Ritsuka felt the air shift around him, tugging at him. It was pulling him so hard that Seimei lost his grip on his little brother.

"RITSUKA!" Seimei screamed, reaching out to snatch his baby brother from the hissing wind that formed a tower around the small boy.

"Seimei!" Ritsuka called back, also reaching out towards his brother, but found that his fingers were being repelled by the harsh wind.

"Good-bye, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka turned towards the voice that had murmured out the farwell, seeing Soubi standing there with a look of defeat on his face. Ritsuka stared at Soubi as he continued to speak, but could not hear his voice over the howling winds. The winds picked up even more craze and blocked out all sound until it was the wind itself and his franticly pounding heart.

The wind began to distort the world around him, forcing Ritsuka to close his eyes or potentially get sick. His hands reached up to cover his face a little more from the blazing winds, before the world went utterly black.

(^^^^^^BREAK^^^^^)

"Geika!" came the urgent whisper of the kneeling girl, as she stared into a peculular orb that held many shining stars. A black figure stepped out of the shadows, adjusting his glasses in the dim light.

"What is the problem, Ulrike?" murmured the glasses wearing teen as he leaned close inorder to peer into the orb.

"Geika," the small woman turned sharply, her silvery hair whipping around her tiny frame, as she fixed her worried eyes on the teen, "someone is crossing the dimensions!"

Surprise crossed the black haired teen, "What do you mean?"

"A soul from a different world is crossing over into our own, Geika." The tiny woman elaborated, turning her attention back the the orb and gesturing at a small purple star that was fading in and out of focus.

"That is strange…" the Geika mused, scrutinizing the small star, "I thought the only ones who could cross the boundaries between worlds were Shibuya and Shinou. Can you tell who this person is and where they are coming from on Earth?"

"I don't think you understand what I meant, Geika." Ulrike whispered, shaking her head. "This person is not coming from _Earth_, but a _different_ world. And they are traveling in a way that I have never encountered in all of my years of being a high priestess of Shinou Heika."

Again, the Geika was surprised to hear such news. He looked back into the mystical orb, eyeing the blinking purple star with a look of curiosity and wariness.

"I must go and inform Shibuya of this. But knowing him, he will most likely want to race out and meet this person." The teen shrugged his shoulders as a smile tugged at his lips as he pictured his best friend's reaction to this news. He turned towards the only door in the room, striding quickly across the hall to start his relatively short journey towards Blood Pledge Castle.

"Geika," Ulrike called after the black haired teen, causing him to slow his pace and turn to look at the girl. "This person will arrive in two days time and…" she trailed off, glancing back at the orb, "they will be arriving in Dai Shimaron."

The man sighed exasperatedly, reaching the door and pulling it open before looking back over his shoulder.

"Seems things are about to get really complicated again." He spoke, talking just loud enough for her to hear before sliding out the door.

(^^^^^^BREAK^^^^^^)

_So that is it for this chapter, please tell me what you think and whether or not to continue. Tell me how it sounds and if there is any grammer/spelling errors. Thanks again!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Whoot! I am here again! So this chapter is when Ritsuka arrives in the World of Shin Makoku, but I am uncertain of what that world is actually called. I hope you enjoy! ^_^_

_Disclaimer:I do not own Loveless and Kyou Kara Maoh_

Looking for Reasons

Ritsuka felt so heavy, as if he was put throw a washing machine a few times and was now finally getting over the dizzying feeling. He opened his eyes slowly, hissing in disgust as his eyes were assaulted by the blinding light. After a few more moments of angry hissing, Ritsuka finally was able to open his eyes wide enough to get a look at his surroundings.

He whipped his head back and forth, trying to distinguish anything that surrounded him but came up empty. He was laying next to a dirt road that stretched out into the distance where he could just make out what appeared to be buildings. He scanned to his right and took in the foreboding forest that sent small shivers of fear down his spine just looking at it. Deciding he really wanted to stop creeping himself out with the trees, he turned to his left and gazed open mouth at the vast expanse of water. The waves were quietly hitting the bank as if not wanting to spoil the mood of the world around it, but it sparked with a beauty that Ritsuka had never witnessed before in his short life span.

As he continued to stare at the dazzling sea before him, images of what happened that night began to surface in his mind. Tears pricked the back of his eyes as his face twisted itself into a look of pure agony.

"Seimei…" Ritsuka whispered, his body beginning to tremble as sobs began to escape his lips. "Seimei…H-he is a-alive! Why? Why did he leave me? Wh-why did you leave me all alone SEIMEI?" Ritsuka's sobs became more violent as his voice took on a more hysterical note, screaming out to his brother that he knew was not there.

"Why did you leave me with HER?" He toppled over his fists slamming into the ground as all the memories of what his mother had done to him came crashing through his mind making both old and new injuries, that were inflicted by her, ach dully.

His ears pressed to the sides of his head, proclaiming to the world his tortured feeling, his tail wrapping loosely around his leg. Ritsuka wailed for a few more moments, before they started to calm down to tears streaking down his face. After another agonizing few minutes, he was able to stop the tears falling and just sit there sniffling a little.

As he calmed down, he realized something that he should of instantly remembered.

_Soubi_

"Where's Soubi?" Ritsuka asked no one, his voice getting a little hysterical again as he whipped his head around in hopes of seeing the tall blonde man.

Just as he was about to start his search, two small children came up the road babbling exciting and dancing from foot to foot. Ritsuka turned his attention to the two, standing up and slowly making his way towards the small children, trying not to startle the younglings.

As Ritsuka came into view for the two young children, they froze in place, mouths hanging open in shock. The abnormal reaction made Ritsuka uncomfortable, making him shift from foot to foot and his tail curve around him nervously.

_What are they staring at? _Ritsuka wondered, his ears flattening down to show his distress. That's when Ritsuka took in their full appearance and noticed that something was very wrong. _Where are their ears and tails?_

"Peter! Gwen! Don't run so far ahead now!" called a very motherly voice, causing Ritsuka to flinch slightly at the noise and turn to look at the woman in question. He took mental note of the woman's lack of ears and tail as well.

But when she looked up and spotted him with the two younglings, she screamed in utter terror. She raced forward, grabbing the two and pulling them behind her back as she focused a look of disgust and fear towards Ritsuka.

"Who are you and what do you want, _demon_?" She snapped, lacing her voice with venom.

Ritsuka flinched away confused by the woman's utter hatred of him.

As he opened his mouth to respond, the woman stooped down and snatched up a few rocks and hurled them at Ritsuka. Ritsuka raised his arms up to try and shield his face from the flying projectiles. One stray rock clipped him on the brow, causing a stream of blood to stream down his face. As he lowered his arms, he spotted the woman running back the way she had come, the two kids cradled in her arms.

"Wh-what is going on?"

(^^^^^^BREAK^^^^^^^)

_wow...I thought I wrote so much more than I actually did...Sorry. I hope you liked it though. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hehe, hi all! I finally got this story updated! I hope you like it, it might be a little confusing but it will all make sense, I swear. Sorry for any bad spelling._

Helping Hands And Confused Actions

(Random City With in Dai Shimeron)

"Hei – I mean Yuuri, don't run so far ahead!" called a cloaked figure in a bustling street of a market day, five of his comrades following closely behind.

Another cloaked figure turned around to fix a look of annoyance and excitement at his fellows who were trying to catch up to him.

"Come on everyone! We need to find this person who can-"

"Shibuya!" interrupted one of the younger cloaked figures, fixing his glasses so he could better see their young King. The group quickened their pace and surrounded the teen before they continued with their conversation.

"I think it would be wise to keep this information to ourselves, Shibuya." murmured the glasses wearing teen to the other excited teen. "We don't want everyone knowing there is someone here who can cross dimensions into this world."

"Murata!" whined the other, fixing his black eyes on the other shokoku and dancing from foot to foot. "I can't just leave someone out there who might need our help! I mean, when I arrived in this world I did not understand a word that was being said to me. Then I was attacked all because of my black hair and eyes! What if this person is having the same struggles I had to go through? Then they would have been suffering for _four days_ now!"

"Yuuri, calm down already!" snapped another cloaked figure, turning his furious green eyes on the young King before continuing, "Honestly, you probably only want to find this person so that you can flirt your little heart out, you CHEATER!"

All eyes of the group seemed to roll at this comment, sighs escaping at the coming argument that was likely to begin.

"WOLFRAM! I have -"

But before anymore could be said, there was loud shouts and what sounded as a lot of pounding feet came from ahead of them forcing the small group to look around to see the disturbance. There, coming down the road was a horde of villagers and soldiers, all with looks of rage and hatred. There were a few with looks of fear, but that was few and far in between. As they drew closer to the group of Mazoku, their shouts became more distinct to their ears.

"Catch that little _demon_!"

"We can't have him here where our children can be harmed!"

"MONSTER!"

"DEVIL!"

"Come out quietly and we will make your death swift!"

More cries for blood were raised after that last statement. The group tensed with worry, three of them stepping forward in a small defensive line in front of their precious King, all reaching for their hidden swords. The three, smaller, figures stepped back, trying to hide themselves from the eyes of raging mob. But as one of them took an additional step back, their foot slipped off a step making him lose his balance and fall backwards. He let out a small yell of surprise as they started to plummet down the stairs, his arm reaching out to his fellow comrades.

"Yuuri!"

"Shibuya!"

"_HEIKA_!" cries from the group erupted as their hands flung out to snatch at their young King.

But their actions were to late, for the mob had reached the group and swept away the others. Leaving Yuuri to tumble down the two flights of stairs to the street below, landing in a disorganized heap on the road, his hood falling away from his head exposing his black strands of hair.

As he layed there, dazed and exposed, there were suddenly arms lifting him off the pavement. He felt his hood sliding up over his head and being adjusted to cover his face. There was a grunt from the small man as he hoisted Yuuri's arm over his shoulder and began to half drag the teen down the road. Yuuri, seeing this through his hazy eyes, tried to walk but his left legs shot blistering pain up his leg causing him to gasp in pain and his head reel.

After a few more agonizing minutes of the tiny man dragging Yuuri along and Yuuri trying to walk, Yuuri found himself outside a door that looked like it belong to a shed. The smaller man struggled a few moments before finally managing to open the door without dropping Yuuri and forced his way in. He lead Yuuri over to a pile of blankets where the tiny man laid him down gently, before hurrying back across the room and closing the door, locking it securely.

Yuuri watched in dizzying wonder as the man slid down the door, breathing harshly and sweat trickling down the small portion of face that could be seen under his hood. Yuuri continued to watch the tiny man in a pain filled haze, his eyes drifting closed and incasing him in darkness.

(^^^^^^BREAK^^^^^^)

Ritsuka stood slowly, still panting from his trying task of getting the black haired teen to his small hideout. He walked slowly over to the sleeping teen as he lowered his hood, letting his ears stretch out from their cramped position under his hood.

Ritsuka shifted the boy over slightly and worked a tattered blanket out from underneath him and setting it aside for later. Ritsuka reached under his jacket and untied the small string that was tied to his pants and the tip of his tail, releasing his long tail from its hiding place.

He ran his hands over the teen that was laid out in front of him pressing a few places and watching the black haired teen's reaction, trying to determine what injuries there were. After a few moments of checking, there seemed to be nothing worse than a few bruises and a potentially broken ankle. Ritsuka pulled off the teen's shoe incase of swelling and walked slowly over to his meager supply of medicines and bandages.

Ritsuka turned back to the sleeping teen, confusion covering his face.

_Why did I save him?_ Ritsuka wondered and he walked back over and beginning his task of rubbing some ointments onto the bruised skin and splinting of the left leg.

He could not understand what drove him to helping the teen. Normally he would have left the person there, especially in this world that seemed to just hate him for no reason. As he continued to treat the teen, Ritsuka glanced at the boys face spotting the black hair under the hood.

"You were probably attacked because of your hair…" Ritsuka whispered to the sleeping teen as he finished his task of bandaging and returning the remains of his supplies to their hiding place. Tiptoeing back to the blanket he was able to wrestle out from under the teen, now grasping the blanket and covering the sleeping form with it.

"I think that is why I saved you…"

(^^^^^BREAK^^^^^)

(Back to the group)

Hands. That's all he could feel. Hands and bodies pressed up against him, holding him in place before moving on. His annoyance increasing as he remain unable to break through their ranks and watching his fellow comrades struggling in the same mass of bodies as he was. All five of them crying out to the same person, trying to get a response from the missing teen, Yuuri Shibuya.

He felt his hands clench involuntarily as he fought off the urge to punch every single one of the humans that surrounded him, the same people who were preventing him from reaching the stairs where he watched the teen tumble only moments before.

But that wasn't the only thing that was driving him towards the stairs, there was a need to get there for something else. A type of urgency that ate at his stomach, telling him that there was something else at the bottom of those stairs. But the longer he stood trapped within the mass of bodies, the more that urgency increased. It was as if whatever was there, was now leaving and he had to find it before it left.

After a few more moments of struggle, pushing all the humans out of his way, he found himself free and racing towards the steps. He glanced over his shoulder and spots the other four break free of the churning bodies and run to catch up with him. He refocused his attention to the stairs and he flew down them landing with ease on the street below, only to find it completely disserted.

(^^^^^BREAK^^^^^)

_So that is it this time! Sorry for taking so long, I was trying to finish up homework before doing this. I will try to update sooner! Thank you to those who reviewed! They really inspired me to write as much as I could! Thanks again. I hope you all enjoyed, please review whether you did or not._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hehe, Hi everyone! Sorry I am so late on uploading this! All my teachers just hounded me with homework this past week and I couldn't find the time to sit down and crank this out! I am truly sorry! TT-TT So here is the next chapter, I am sorry if this stiry is moving kind of slow, I swear it will pick up! I just have so many things to explain first. Sorry again._

_The norm: I do not Own Loveless or Kyou Kara Moah, I just wish I did..._

_Now let the story begin!_

Finding Truths in Actions

(Early Morning)

Yuuri opened his eyes slowly, taking in the dim light from the rising sun carefully. His body ached slightly, protesting at any movement he tried to make. But from what he could determine, the only thing really wrong with him was his ankle and a few bruises. He shifted his body slowly, edging his way up into a sitting position in order to inspect his leg with his eyes.

"It seems you are finally awake, you have been sleeping for almost twelve hours." Came a light voice, causing Yuuri to freeze before whipping around in order to find the owner of said voice.

Yuuri scanned the room until his dark eyes pinpointed a dark figure across the room that was barely light from the dim light. Yuuri watched as the figure stood and began to walk over towards him. Recognition hit Yuuri as he recalled the clothes and the short stature as the man, or what would be more accurate boy, that had hauled him to this little hiding place. The longer Yuuri watched the boy, the more a feeling that something is a little off about the whole situation.

"Why would someone from Dai Shimaron want to help me?" Yuuri questioned, carefully observing the boy as he knelt down next to Yuuri and began to inspect his injuries. Yuuri noticed the boy's clothes for the first time, taking in the large hood that covered most of his face and a small click connected in his thoughts.

"Are-"

"Are you a 'Mazoku'?" came the soft voice of the boy, not looking up from Yuuri's bruises and ankle.

"Umm…"Yuuri began trying to figure out if he should be honest with this boy. But the longer he pondered these thoughts the more silly they became to him. _How can I lie to him when he has been helping me all this time?_

"Yeah, I am a Mazoku. Why did you save me?" Yuuri asked, his curiosity getting ahead of him, "Are you a Mazoku too?"

The boy shook his head as something seemed to twitch from underneath his hood and jacket, "I do not believe I am a Mazoku, but I do have features that seem to terrify the villagers." The boy replied softly, as he turned his head towards Yuuri but still not looking up.

"So then why _did_ you help me?" Yuuri wondered aloud, watching the boy work.

Suddenly, the boy looked up into Yuuri's eyes, making the young King gasp in surprise at the sight of soft violet eyes and almost black strands of hair framing the young face.

"I think the reason I helped you," the boy began, never breaking eye contact, "is because you have probably been hurt because of your appearance, and if not than that mob wouldn't have hesitated to do so. I would know…"

His voice trailed off, creating an awkward silence in its wake.

"Wh-What is your name?" Yuuri stuttered out, uncomfortable with the close proximity of the boy and the silence. The boy's features twisted in uncertainty and wariness, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

"Ritsuka," he murmured softly, almost to quiet for him to hear, "Aoyagi Ritsuka."

"That name…" Yuuri spoke, confusion clouding his features at the obviously foreign name, "That is not native name, is it? You are not from…_around here_ are you?"

Yuuri watched as the boys face twisted in understanding and fear became evident in his eyes before he turned swiftly away. Yuuri watched the tense back before him and waited for his answer, noticing for the second time that something had twitched beneath the jacket. As the minutes ticked by, Yuuri could see the tension fade away from the stiff posture and be replaced with one that almost betrayed a surrender appearance. Ritsuka turned back around and fixed a searing look of determination at Yuuri, but there were still traces of fear reflected in those violet eyes.

"No, I am not from _here_." Ritsuka answered at long last, reaching under his jacket hem and seemingly untying something before his hands snaked back out and up to his hood. He tugged it down and stared back at Yuuri.

Yuuri stared. His mouth hanging open in utter shock at what he was seeing, at the semi-large cat ears that were currently pressed to the sides of the boy's black-blue head to show his utter discomfort at being exposed. A long cat tail crept out from around Ritsuka's waist causing Yuuri's eyes to widen even more at the sight of it.

_I have never seen such a thing before! _Yuuri mentally shouted in disbelief, as there was a small click in the back of his mind as piece of the puzzle suddenly fell into place.

"It's YOU!" Yuuri cried out almost leaping at the boy in his excitement, as Ritsuka flinched back at the sudden exclamation.

"What do you mean?" Ritsuka asked nervously, his tail twitching in discomfort.

"You are the one we have been looking for! You are the one from another world are you not?" Yuuri questioned still thrilled to have found the very person they were looking for.

Ritsuka shifted away a bit, fixing Yuuri with a clear look of discomfort and uncertainty. This prompted the young King to elaborate.

"We sensed you coming to this world about a week ago. I decided that we should come and find you!" Yuuri stated happily, but just then something struck him that did not occur to him until just then. "Wait, how can you understand me? How can you speak the language? When I first arrived I couldn't understand a word that was being said to me, but-"

"You're from another world too?" Ritsuka interrupted Yuuri's small rant, scooting back over to him as his ears perked up at this unexpected news. His eyes shown with his sudden curiosity that made Yuuri flash a warm smile at the young boy and give a quick nod.

"But where are your ears and tail?" Ritsuka cut in before Yuuri could explain anything, tugging another smile to Yuuri's face.

"I've never had them." Yuuri stated off-handedly, seeing the clear confusion cross the boy's face again. "I am from _another_ world that is connected to this world but not from yours." Yuuri began, observing how he had the boy's full and undivided attention which prompted Yuuri to tell the boy everything about him. "You see, my soul was from this world and it was chosen to become the next Maou, or Demon King, of a country known as Shin Makoku. But they wanted my soul to be safe and grow up in a world that was currently not affected by war and despair. So they sent it to a world known as Earth, where I lived until I was fifteen. Then I was quite literally flushed into this world."This statement caused a small giggle to escape the younger boy's lips, pausing Yuuri in his explanation for a moment. "when I arrived I could not understand a word that was being said to me and then a village attacked me all because of my hair and eyes. Luckily, I was rescued by my Nazukeoya, Conrad Weller."

Yuuri watched as the small boy took in all of this information, his features clouding over in thought.

"I guess I can understand most of that." Ritsuka finally whispered, before his ears perked up and his eyes burned with curiosity. "What was Earth like? How come you could not understand the language? What exactly is this 'Maou' title? Do you have powers to be able to travel to other worlds? How was your soul placed into another world? Where is Shin Makoku? Is it pretty? Is this 'Conrad Weller' person here? Wh-"

Yuuri held up his hand, silencing the boy and his questions. A smile covering his face.

"How about you come with me to Shin Makoku and see it for yourself?" Yuuri offered watching as Ritsuka nodded fervently his agreement. "As for the rest of the questions, I must ask that they wait until we reach at least our ship and begin sailing back. I must be returning to my comrades, and yes Conrad is here, before they all freak out to much and turn this place inside out looking for me."

Ritsuka jumped to his feet tail wagging back and forth in his excitement.

"Let me go get a few things and we can go!"

(^^^^^BREAK^^^^^)

_So here is this portion of the story, I hope you enjoyed it! As usual, please review about whether you liked/disliked it, or if there are errors anywhere, or if there was something that didn't make sense. Thanks agian!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yo! So, since I got so many reviews this time around, I felt motivated to type up the next chapter! ^_^ Thank you so much for saying such nice things about my story, they really are good motivators!_

_So this chapter might get a little confusing because I jump it around alittle. I hope this is enjoyable for all of you to read._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless of Kyou Kara Maoh, But I like to let my imagination run away with them._

_Oh, I slightly made Wolfram a bad guy. I am sorry for all of you who are Wolfram fans!_

Facing Anger

Ritsuka gathered his few belongings before a thought occurred to him. He turned towards the teen who was sitting down and watching him with a soft smile on his face.

"Umm…"Ritsuka began catching the other boy's attention, making Ritsuka blush, "…Well, it seems, that with all of this happening, I forgot to ask for your name."

There was a moment of silence before a soft chuckle escaped the young King.

"Yes, it seems I have been quite rude in not introducing myself." He answered a large smile covering his face. "I am Shibuya Yuuri. But in Shin Makoku, they know me as Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri, 27th Maou of Shin Makoku."

Now it was Ritsuka's turn to laugh as he walked back over to the teen finished packing and wrapping his tail around his waist and into the cord that holds it in place.

"That's a really long name!" Ritsuka giggled out, as he tugged his hood up and bent down to Yuuri. "Are you ready to go?"

Yuuri nodded and reached out to Ritsuka for some assistance.

After a few minutes of struggling the two were up and out the door. Yuuri shifted his hood up and over his head with his free arm as his other was thrown over Ritsuka's shoulders for support. Ritsuka lead them up an alleyway and onto a main road, where he slowed his pace in order to look at the young King in the morning light.

"So, where exactly are your comrades?" Ritsuka asked, watching as Yuuri's face took on a look of deep concentration.

"Umm…I think we were staying in an inn close to the coast… but I am not entirely sure where…"Yuuri murmured sheepishly, embarrassed about his poor memory.

Ritsuka nodded in understanding changing their direction to head towards the eastern side of the town, falling into a comfortable silence with the other boy.

(^^^^^BREAK^^^^^)

(With the Group, In an Inn)

"Our best option is to spilt up, that way we can cover more group and hopefully find him before he gets into any trouble." came the reasonable voice of their second in command as he adjusted his glasses back up his nose.

"Alright. If that is to be the plan than I suggest that one of us stays here in case he is able to find his way back, one should stake out the ship and also prepare it in case we need to make a quick retreat, and the rest of us will take to the streets and see if we are able to spot him in the crowd." offered the brunette, looking at his fellows for any notion of agreement.

But as they all stood around considering any alternatives to their strategy, the blonde teen of the group stood up violently, knocking his chair over as he stormed to the door.

"Well, I am most certainly _not_ going to just _sit around here_ while that _cheater_ is on the loose!" came the harsh words from the young face, as he tugged the door open and slammed it once he crossed the threshold.

The room fell into silence at the display from the blonde, forcing a sigh to come to the dark haired teen as he pushed his glasses up his nose once more.

" Weller-kyo, Gurrier-kyo. Could you please follow him and help him find Shibuya." He spoke softly, as his eyes closed in obvious irritation.

The two in question nodded their consent as they turned on their heel and headed out the door after the hothead boy. As the door closed quietly behind them, the teen turned his attention to the only other occupant in the room who had remain silent through their conversation.

"Well, if you would be so kind as to go and prepare the ship for our departure, I think we will be in good shape."

(^^^^^^BREAK^^^^^^)

(Back with the two wondering boys)

As they continued down the street full of shops and merchants, there was a voice that carried over all the other noises.

"YUURI!" came the excited cry, pausing the two's pace and had them glancing over their shoulders.

There, coming down the road, where three cloaked figures. All with looks of relief clouding their features.

"Hey, everyone!" Yuuri called out, waving his free arm to the three figures who quickly caught up to the two, forming a semi circle around them.

"Hey, Kiddo." A tall muscled man greeted, stepping forward and taking the young King from Ritsuka, as Ritsuka took in the strong features and the shining blue eyes that pecked out of orange hair. Ritsuka took a few steps back from the group allowing the comrades their reunion.

"Thanks, Yozak!" Yuuri cheered as he smiled up into the older man's face.

"Heika-" another tall cloaked figure began, stepping forward to the dark haired teen with a revealed smile covering his face and making his brown eyes sparkle with joy. But he was swiftly cut off by the teen.

"It's 'Yuuri', Nazukeoya!"

The small comment seemed to melt any tension in the group, or at least in most of the group. One figure stood a ways from the happy rejoicing with a positively livid look on his face.

"Where have you been, Yuuri?" shot the furious teen, green eyes smoldering in rage.

Ritsuka instantly did not like this one. He could sense that this teen had a more volatile nature and that meant that he could get violent quickly. He tensed and took a step farther from the group, his hand tracing a scar that had been given to him during one of his mother's rages. Ritsuka did not notice the two oldest men taking note of his sudden tense behavior.

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the furious teen and leaned a little more onto Yozak for support.

"Wolfram, you really need to calm down. I-"

"CALM DOWN! How can I be _calm_ when you have been missing all night!" Wolfram hissed through clenched teeth as he took a menacing step forward. "Then when we do find you, you are with this-this _boy_!"

He shot a glare at Ritsuka, who stood frozen to his place as the raging teen took another step forward.

"Wolfram, it is not what you think it is!" Yuuri shouted, the blonde's intense gaze swerving to fix themselves on the young King. "Ritsuka was the one who rescued me yesterday! He took care of me and hid me away so I will not stand here and let you insult him in any way! Besides…" Yuuri paused, glancing at the close proximity the blonde was to the boy and lowered his voice to prevent others from over hearing their conversation. "…he is the one we have been searching for."

There was utter silence as all eyes turned to the small boy who fidgeted from all the attention. But before anyone could react a hand shot out and grabbed Ritsuka's wrist in a vice like grip.

"You mean to tell me that this _child_…"Wolfram spat in a dangerous voice as he tugged Ritsuka forward roughly. "is the reason that he had to come to this god forsaken country!"

"Wolfram!"

"Kaka!"

"Wolfram let him _go_!" Yuuri shrieked, lunging forward with his good leg as the other two also moved forward to stop the hotheaded teen.

But they were to slow as the blonde reached up and dug his fingers into the boy's hood, aiming to get a fist full of hair but snatching something even more precious to the boy.

Ritsuka cried out in pain as one of his cat ears was crumpled under the iron grip. He struggled but as soon as he moved the hand was gone from his head, causing him to stumble back and land hard on his rear. One of his hands instantly reaching up to hold his ear, as his hood slipped off his head.

"And what is going on here?"

(^^^^^BREAK^^^^^)

_And that is it! For now. I am trying to write sooner but I have a feeling I will not update until friday, so forgive me! TT-TT I hope you enjoyed, and as usual I request reviews in order to see if you all liked it or not. Sorry if this was a little confusing, I will answer any questions that you may have and also I am sorry if there are any errors. See ya soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Umm... Sorry for not updating, it was my birthday last weekend so I forgot to do it. Sorry ^_^ It is a little shorter than I intended it to be. I hope that it is still good though. ^_^_

_The Norm: I do not own Loveless and Kyou Kara Maou. But they plague me daily._

Unknown Savior and Fleeing Secrets

"And what is going on here?" came the low voice, causing Ritsuka to look up at the scene that was unfolding. There was a new man, shrouded in a cloak who seemed to stand taller than the others and his green clad arm was out stretched and clamped around the blonde teen's wrist. Ritsuka watched as the teen seemed to deflate before this man his green eyes going from anger to worry as he stared up into the hidden face.

"A-Aniue…" The blonde's voice trembled slightly, but was soon interrupted by a loud shriek.

Ritsuka's eyes flashed around at the gathering crowd that surrounded their group, noticing how most eyes were fixated on him. That is when he noticed his hood had fallen off his head and quickly reached up to cover his face and especially his ears once more, but the damage had already been done.

"It's the DEMON!" one woman screamed out as she covered her mouth and began to step back allowing other, more intimidating men to step forward, their eyes glinting with an unknown intensity.

But before Ritsuka could even stand he found himself being swept up into strong arms. He didn't even question it as he burrowed his head into this man's shoulder and clenched his hands into the shirt that cover the chest. He could feel the wind hit him as his carrier began to run, hearing the forming mob yell their protests and the sound of more feet following them.

"Conrad." came the low voice once more, causing Ritsuka to pull his head away ever so slightly in order to peer up at the one carrying him.

The face that greeted him was nothing he had anticipated. The man was older, maybe even older than Soubi, with deep blue eyes and a small frown marring at his face causing wrinkles to form on his brow. Ritsuka could just make out long hair of a dark hue but was uncertain as to what color it truly was.

"Go get Geika." The man spoke once more startling Ritsuka out of his inspection of the intriguing face to peek over the cloaked shoulder and look behind them. He saw the burnette of their group, which followed close behind them, suddenly break off and dart down a different ally way and into darkness. Ritsuka scanned his eyes back and saw that Yuuri was also being carried and it was by the man with the orange colored hair.

But as Ritsuka kept looking over the man's shoulder, he could spot a few blocks away the slowly forming group that was chasing them down, all with looks of anger or disgust clouding their distant faces. Ritsuka couldn't look any more and decided to burrow his face back into the warm chest of the man that was carrying him.

After about ten minutes more running, Ritsuka heard boots connecting with wood and felt the sudden swaying as if they were on a ship. But before he could look up, he heard a door opening and found himself being set onto his feet. Ritsuka looked up into the face of the man that had run so far carrying him and noticed that his face was being inspected by the man just like what he had been doing only a short while ago. He saw a faint smile cross the man's lips as he stood straight and turn away to stride out the door before closing it.

Ritsuka stayed where he was, still staring at the door before he heard a small groan come from behind him causing him to jump slightly. He looked around the room quickly and felt relieved that the groan he heard had come from Yuuri, but then he noticed the teen cringe slightly as he lowered himself onto a chair. Ritsuka instantly moved to help the young King stopping only a moment to drag what looked like an expensive chair over to the injured teen and position the chair so that the injured leg could be propped up.

"Thanks Ritsuka." Yuuri murmured out quietly, his voice tainted slightly with pain, but when Ritsuka looked into Yuuri's eyes he only saw happiness and gratitude reflected in his black there.

Ritsuka could only nod awkwardly before turning his attention back to the injured leg to be inspected for any new injury, which Ritsuka was relieved to discover that no such thing had occurred.

Just as Ritsuka was satisfied that Yuuri's leg was relatively okay, the door swung open and an unknown cloaked figure walked in quietly, apparently taking in the two occupants with his hidden eyes.

"Seems you caused some problems again, Shibuya." came a friendly voice from underneath the hood, hinting at humor within his voice.

Ritsuka turned enough to have his eyes on the newcomer but to maintain a small amount of a view onto the young King. But Yuuri seemed unthreatened by this new individual which made Ritsuka relax just a touch.

"You know how it is, Murata." Yuuri said a little dejectedly, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "I never mean to cause problems, it just somehow always seem to occur. And this time, it wasn't even my fault!"

The newcomer chuckled slightly as he removed his cloak and draped it onto a very pricy looking desk, allowing Ritsuka to take in the messy black hair and the dark eyes that hid behind rounded glasses that looked like they belonged on an older face than the one that was currently being shown.

"Hmm, and yet here we are. Fleeing another country for our safety." teased the glasses wearing teen, smiling at the other teen's pout.

Suddenly the teen turned around and stuck out his hand to Ritsuka, his smile bright.

"I almost forgot, I am Murata Ken. It is nice to meet you." Murata said cheerfully smiling wider when Ritsuka took his hand and shook it softly.

"Aoyagi Ritsuka." Ritsuka murmured releasing the teen's hand when he saw the surprise reflected in his eyes.

"That name…" Murata began, his sharp mind already beginning to make the connections. "You are the one we were looking for aren't you."

Ritsuka flinched away from the comment, uncertainty clouding his mind. His eyes darted over to Yuuri who noticed the sudden change in him and gave him an encouraging smile.

"It is okay Ritsuka. Murata is a good friend of mine and he would never hurt you." Yuuri spoke in a comforting voice, his words calming Ritsuka slowly.

Ritsuka turned back to the slightly confused glasses wearing teen and made his choice. Ritsuka reached up and began to unzip his jacket, removing his coat and laying it on another chair. He reached for the tie that confined his tail and undid it letting his cramped tail stretch out and twitch in anticipation. Ritsuka turned his eyes back to the teen and saw the surprise clouding Murata's eyes.

But before anything could be said, the door to the cabin opened and in step the man that had carried Ritsuka all the way to the ship. His cloak had been discarded and he was dressed in a long green coat that looked militaristic. Ritsuka felt a small bubble of excitement at being able to see the man again, and see that the hair that had been under the hood had been a dark gray.

The man paused in the doorway for a moment, his eyes settling onto Yuuri before he quickly strolled over to the young King.

"We are on our way back, Heika. We should be arriving within three days." The same low voice escaped from the tall man.

"Thank you Gwendal." Yuuri answered happily, smiling at the man.

As Gwendal turned to leave, his eyes fell onto Ritsuka and he froze in place. Ritsuka shifted from foot to foot, his ears laying flat and tail wrapping around his legs as he felt the older man scrutinize him. As they all stood in silence for another few moments, before Murata couldn't stop himself.

"You better watch out Ritsuka! Gwendal has the habit of stealing cute things for himself! You just might find yourself jumped one day." Murata teased as he draped an arm around Ritsuka's shoulders, causing a bright red blush to come across his cheeks.

Gwendal instantly spun around and began to walk to the door, preventing the rest of the occupants in the room from seeing a similar blush spread across his face.

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

_Well that is it for today. Sorry that it is short, but I hope it was a little interesting. ^_^ As usual, please review and tell me if there is anything unclear or messed up. I just couldn't help putting in that little cuteness of Gwendal at the end. It just makes me smile every time I picture it. ^_^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Good Day! I happen to be on break for Thanksgiving so I had time to pump out another chapter. ^_^ I am quite pleased to find that it is actually a lot longer than I normally do it, but i must say that it took a lot more effort to do so. I hope you all enjoy._

_As fair warning, there will be flashbacks. They are in italics so that you can tell right a way, but thoughts are also in italics. Also there is a small time skip forward, I just want the story to move a little forward._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless and Kyou Kara Maoh, they just like to run a muck in my head!_

Unforseen Challenges

(About Two Weeks Later, Blood Pledge Castle)

Yuuri stared out his office window, his eyes drifting down to two people who were currently in the garden having lunch.

"Are you sure your information is correct, Yozak?" came the concerned voice of his Nazukeoya, drawing Yuuri's attention back to the many problems at hand.

"Yep, Captain!" Yozak cheered in his usual way before a slightly more business like tone infected his voice, "I got the information myself. Humans and potentially disgruntled Mazoku are planning to infiltrate the castle. It is rumored that it might be the secret organization that has been stealing the magic swords, the White Ravens. But sadly, I could not find the reason for why they would want to infiltrate."

There was a long silence as the information all sunk into their minds. Before there was a loud sigh that drew all of their attentions to one of the youngest in appearance in the room.

"What do you think about this situation, Weller-kyo? Von Voltaire-kyo?" Murata questioned, leaning back in his chair as if he was tired and needed rest.

"Well the logical reason for them wanting to come into the castle would be to harm Yuuri in some way." Conrad reasoned, looking for confirmation from the others in the room.

Yuuri sighed this time, exasperated by this scenario.

_Why is everybody trying to kill me? I swear I am not doing anything bad! _Yuuri mental shouted, a small amount of bitterness entering into his thought.

"But we cannot be certain of that. As Yozak has already said, it is rumored that the White Ravens might be involved." the low voice of Gwendal argued with his middle brother, trying to determine all the angles that might be their true goal. "They might be trying to steal Morgif or some other magical device that resides here. Their motive might even be someone else in this castle, why though is still a little unknown, but we cannot rule it out."

Again there was silence until Yuuri finally got tired of it all.

"It seems that we have no choice." Yuuri began as he turned back to the window and watched the two eating lunch. "Gwendal, I want you to strengthen the guard around the City and the castle itself. Even send more guards over to Shinou's temple. But also inform the staff of what might be coming and tell them to act as normal as possible. We do not need to go an alert these infiltrators and have them change their plan. Also inform the guards that they are simply to capture our enemy, trying to cause as minimal damage to that which is around them and those that are receiving the injuries."

Gwendal listened to all that Yuuri had to say, before rising to his feet and bowing his head slightly to show his respect before speaking in his low voice.

"Yes, Heika. I will get on that at once."

Gwendal left the room, leaving the remaining four members to ponder what other courses of action to take.

*~*~*~*(With Ritsuka)*~*~*~*

Ritsuka sat in the garden, the sun warming his skin, making his tail sweep back and forth in a lazy motion and his ears to slightly flop in happiness. His lunch still lingered on his tongue making his mouth water slightly and his heart fill with a small amount of longing that this was how his mother had treated him. He opened his eyes and took in the numerous flowers that surrounded his table, his eyes moving with a slowness that could only be achieved when close to a sleep state. His eyes settled onto his tablemate who was still enjoying the delicious food.

Her light brown eyes suddenly turned away from her plate and looked up, her eyes meeting his, and a blush spreading across her face before a small smile crossed it.

"Did you enjoy the food, Ritsuka?" her voice was small but clear, her blush deepening as she asked.

Ritsuka nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

"It was really good. Thank you, Princess Greta." Ritsuka thanked, watching her face get a little redder before she quickly turned back to her food.

Ritsuka watched her a little longer, remembering how he met the younger girl.

*~*~*~*(Flashback)*~*~*~*

_Ritsuka had just arrived at the Blood Pledge Castle a few hours ago. He had been showed his room, which was about the size of his entire upstairs of his house, and had decided to investigate the castle. He had been wondering around the corridors for about an hour, only slightly lost and a little intimated by all the things that he had come across along the way. He finally found himself out in the open, in a vast garden that was filled with so many flowers that it was absolutely breath taking, the sun shining down in just the right way that it called out to Ritsuka to take a nap in the warm rays. Ritsuka wondered over to a bench sleepily, sitting down heavily and sighing in contentment. _

_He undid the tie on his tail, letting it stretch for a moment before it laid out next to him and began to flick every now and then in happiness. He leaned back, enjoying how his face felt in the sun and not really noticing his hood sliding down and pooling around his neck as his ears perked up._

_Just as he was about to cross the line between consciousness and sleep, he suddenly felt a tingle run down his spin as something brushed his ear, almost making him sigh. But then that feeling turned into a sharp pain as something tugged on the same ear, making Ritsuka yelp in surprise and fall off the bench. He shot his head around and saw a girl that was only a few years younger than him, staring at him in wonder as her hand was still stretched out where his head had been only a moment before. _

_Ritsuka suddenly realized that it was the _girl_ who had touched his ear and blushed a bright red as he remembered that it was an extremely intimate act to touch another's ears or tail. _

_Embarrassed and feeling awkward, Ritsuka shot to his feet and turned on his heel to flee when there was a sharp pain from his tail. Another yelp escaped his lips as he whipped around once more, this time seeing the same girl with her hand tightly on his tail. _

"_Why did you do that?" Ritsuka shot at the girl, embarrassment trying to mask itself under his anger._

"_You have ears…"the girl murmured, fascination still covering her face, obviously not hearing his heated question. Her eyes shifted down to the furry appendage in her hand, as Ritsuka slowly got more embarrassed by the second and uncertainty as to what to do in this situation started to cloud his mind over in anger. _

_But just then a voice was carried across the gardens and catching the two's attention. They both turned in unison, but the girl quickly let go of Ritsuka's tail and ran towards the two approaching figures. _

"_YUURI!" the small girl cried out in happiness, flinging herself at the black haired teen as he caught the girl in a tight hug before swinging her around in a quick circle. _

_Ritsuka watched the scene before him, his hands reaching down to grasp his tail, as Yuuri's taller companion took in the distraught look of Ritsuka. _

"_Ritsuka, what is wrong?" the faithful general of the king asked, taking an unconscious step forward as if he was going to sweep Ritsuka up into his arms, reminding Ritsuka of a certain blonde who used to do just that to him all the time._

_Ritsuka flushed a little bit, noticing all the attention on him. _

"_She grabbed my ears and tail." Ritsuka stated in a tone that somehow managed to sound both embarrassed and angry all at the same time. This confused the three and they all stared at Ritsuka, who turned a slightly darker shade of pink before he finally came out and said it. _"_Where I am from, one does not touch another's ears or tail unless they have a very intimate relationship with that person." _

_There was silence in the garden for a moment as his little explanation started to sink in. Gwendal suddenly turned away, but not quick enough to hide his slightly pink cheeks from Ritsuka. But before he could say anything, the girl broke away from Yuuri and ran back over to Ritsuka, grabbing his hands and a look of sincere apology on her face._

"_I am so sorry! I did not mean to. I had just never seen such a thing before and my hands just moved of their own accord." The girl pleaded. "Please forgive me."_

_Ritsuka just couldn't help it, he nodded his head a small smile crossing his face as his ears perked up. The girl smiled back, relief coloring her face._

"_I'm Greta, I am Yuuri's daughter. It is nice to meet you!"_

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

Ritsuka withdrew from his memories, a small smile covering his face as he remembered how he acted when he heard that Greta was in fact Yuuri's daughter. But after that little meeting, the girl had never left Ritsuka's side, dragging him around where ever she wanted to go.

"Ritsuka?" Greta's voice reached his ears, causing him to turn his attention back towards her.

"Yes, Princess Greta?" Ritsuka inquired, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her and watched as her face tinted pink for a moment.

"W-well…" she began, fiddling with the hem of her shirt as her eyes glanced down at the table and then back up towards him. "You see, I have to go for my lessons with Gunter and I was wondering if you wanted to come along. It will be in the library…"

"Of course I will come!" Ritsuka instantly replied, the thought of a library exciting him.

"Great! Let's go then!" Greta cheered, instantly jumping to her feet and grabbing Ritsuka's hand, pulling him up and along towards the many archways that lead to the intricate hallways of the castle.

Ritsuka could never understand why the girl always insisted on holding his hand, but he never stopped it. Sadly, most of the occupants of the castle were currently betting on whether or not the two would ever get married, and when Yuuri and Wolfram heard this they were in various different degrees of rage. They both basically threatened him to never hurt the girl in any way, shape, or form. This left Ritsuka in a very weird predicament. Not only did the fathers of the girl get upset, but apparently Gwendal had also gotten upset by the news and had the scariest look on his face for a good three days.

Ritsuka smiled to himself, still being pulled down the many hallways until they reached a set of double doors. Ritsuka helped Greta push open the door, and Ritsuka allowed himself to be dragged into the vast room while he stared around in utter amazement. Greta lead Ritsuka over to a table were a man in all white and long lavender hair sat pouring over a large pile of books.

Seeing the man sitting there brought the slightly unpleasant memory of how they met to Ritsuka's mind.

*~*~*~*(Flashback)*~*~*~*

_Ritsuka stared up at the castle that was before him, his mouth slightly hanging open at his shock. He felt his tail twitch from under his jacket and his hood shift when his ears tried to move. It had been decided that it would be best to hide Ritsuka's unique features from that of the main population until they were certain that Ritsuka would be safe from scorn. _

"_Ritsuka, it is time to dismount now." Came the low voice of Gwendal, making Ritsuka jump slightly and look at the general who rode on a grey stallion right next to him. _

_Ritsuka turned back to the one he was holding on to as they rode their black horse, seeing Yuuri turn to look at him and smile kindly at him._

_Ritsuka swung his leg over the back of the horse and landed carefully on his feet, patting the black horse and looking back up at the young king who was still mounted. But before any words could be exchanged there was a loud cry that drowned all other noise out._

"_HHHEEEIIIKKKAAA!" came a voice that sounded as if someone was crying in joy. _

_Ritsuka turned towards the voice only to see a white blur leap at him. Ritsuka stumbled back and ran into the stallion he had just dismounted and spooked the poor creature, causing it to bolt with his charge still on top and holding on for dear life as various different people chased after the frightened animal. Ritsuka was enveloped into a tight embrace that quickly turned suffocating and very wet. _

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

Ritsuka suppressed a shudder at the thought, recalling how it had taken thirty minutes to convince the hysterically crying man to release a blue faced Ritsuka. In the end, Gwendal had to threaten Gunter to let go and then he had basically sacrificed the rescued Yuuri to the still sobbing man, who quickly grabbed hold of his real target and began his antics once more.

"Ah, Princess Greta, you are right on time!" came Gunter's voice, breaking Ritsuka from his memories once more. "Oh, and Ritsuka is here with you? How very nice to see you again Ritsuka."

Ritsuka smiled slightly at the happy man, nodding his head in acknowledgement before replying, "It is nice to see you as well Gunter. I hope that I am not intruding during your lesson time. Greta mentioned a library and I just had to come see it for myself."

"Of course not, Ritsuka! You are most welcome here, feel free to look over all the books or you may even join us for our lesson today." Gunter offered, gesturing for the two to sit down.

Greta moved forward to sit but Ritsuka saw a few books on a nearby shelf that piqued his interest.

"I think I want to take a good look at the books first, if you don't mind." Ritsuka stated, already moving towards the books in question.

"Of course, Ritsuka. Feel free to look to your heart's content." Gunter answered, smiling encouragingly, before turning his attention to his student and beginning his lesson.

Ritsuka, tuned out the two talking voices as he scanned over the books on their shelves. As he looked he noticed that there were no titles printed onto the bindings, but brushed it off as he pulled a random book from a shelf and opened up to the first page. He stared down at the white page, looking at the intricate writing that was scrawled across the page, but could not read a word of it.

_What is going on?_ Ritsuka wondered to himself as he flipped through the book looking at random pages and only being able to understand a few very minor words out of the mass of ink. Getting a little frustrated at the book, he placed it back on the shelf and grabbed another off quickly. Flipping through it and coming across the same problem.

Ritsuka decided to investigate other selves and see if it was the same for all the books, only to find with a heavy heart that it was. But as he walked he noticed that the books were getting older and he could understand a few more words with each row he passed. This confused him a little but he quickly set the observation a side and hurried down to the end of the hall to the last row.

As he began down it, he noticed that the books here had titles printed on the bindings and not only that but the words were printed in his language. As he scanned over the ancient books, trying to decide which one to read, he spotted one that had him reaching for it instantly. He pulled down the slim volume taking in the green cover and the gold writing that was stamped across it.

"Namesakes and Contracts…" Ritsuka read, a confused look marring his face as he slowly made his way over to a window.

He sat down onto the window seat, enjoying the sun that caressed his skin, and leaned heavily against the window's glassy surface. He opened the tattered book to the first page, careful not to damage it in anyway, and looking down at the page that greeted him. It took only a moment for him to realize that it was in fact a list of names, with two other columns listed next to the name column.

But as his eyes shifted over to the other two columns, there was a sound of shattering glass coming directly behind him. A pair of strong arms wrapping around his torso and a sharp pain to the back of his neck were all he was able to notice before his world went black.

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

_OMG! That is it for this chapter, I am so happy that I wrote so much and I hope that you enjoyed it! ^_^ Reviews are appreciated, I swear it makes me write the story quicker when I see that I have gotten reviews. If there are any questions please ask away! See you all soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

_YES! Another chapter DOWN! ^_^ I meant to make this chapter a little longer but if I did, it would have started into my secret plain into next chapter and I wouldn't of been able to update today. So sorry, that it is a little shorter than what I have been aiming for. ^_^ Also I am shocked no one commented on the little cute things I added into last chapter, I thought they were funny...TT-TT Just kidding!^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or Kyou Kara Maoh, but that doesn't stop me from imaging all the things that they could do._

_Now, I am sorry in advance if I messed up any names! The anime version seems to flip back and forth between two different spellings. ENJOY!_

Frantic Thoughts And Unexpected Turners

_Something is not right…_ was the only thought that raced through his mind, accelerating his heart and cramping it into a painful knot that kept throbbing.

He shuffled the papers on his desk, looking at each in turn but not absorbing any of their information. He finally gave up, sighing heavily and moving his papers into a neat pile, before rising to his feet, his hand instantly resting on the hilt of his sword.

He quickly crossed the length of his office, forcefully tugging the door open and striding down the hall. His face creased in worry, as he allowed his feet to carry him forward down the multitude of halls. Suddenly his stomach dropped and his heart clenched in agony, his feet sped up, hurtling down the hall to a set of double doors. He slammed into the doors, pushing them roughly open and pausing in the doorway as he spotted two figures standing near a table.

"GWEN!" came a small cry and a small body came hurtling towards him.

Gwendal instantly caught the little girl in his arms, but his eyes never left his long time friend.

"What has happened here?" Gwendal asked, his voice not betraying his painful emotions.

"We were in the middle of our lesson when we heard the sound of breaking glass." Gunter supplied, opening his arms as a gesture to get the frightened princess back. "I do not know what the cause was, but I am worried. Ritsuka was over there."

At those words, Gwendal instantly handed over Greta. He began running down the aisles of books, looking for any hint of the boy, his heart dropping with every step he took. He finally made it to the last row when he spotted shards of glass covering the floor. He froze in his tracks, his eyes locking on blood that was slowly sliding down a broken piece of the window pane.

Gwendal's mind went utterly blank, only one name filling its space, _Ritsuka_.

"GWENDAL!" came a mind shattering yell as hands grabbed his arms and wrenched him back, startling Gwendal from his blank mind.

He was shocked to find himself standing on the window seat, one leg out the broken window. He swiveled his head around to see his middle brother, anxiety covering his face.

"What do you think you were doing?" Conrad barked out, a little harsher than he had intended to sound.

Gwendal couldn't respond, his thoughts still focused onto one person, _Ritsuka._

*~*~*~*(Somewhere Else, About Three Days Later)*~*~*~*

"Are you sure this is the boy we were looking for?" a bell like voice questioned, as the woman leaned back in her high back throne, her hand coming up to prop up her head in a lazy manner, as her eyes stared intensely at the slightly graveling man.

The man bowed his head further, his long black hair shifting over his shoulders as it escaped his tie. His voice deep and pained, rasped out, "Yes, My Lady. He is the one we have been looking for, the traveler from another world. But there was an unexpected development."

The woman arched a blonde brow at this intriguing news, gesturing with her free hand for him to continue.

"When we found the boy, he was with the Mazoku. It seems that he has grown close to the Maou and his closest advisers. But when we finally made our move to take him, he was in the library." Here he paused, as he reached into the folds of his clothes and pulled out a slim green volume, "He had been reading this book."

At this he rose to his feet and slowly made his way up to the beautiful woman on the throne, his head still bowed. When he reached her he handed her the small book, before returning to his original position on the floor. The woman looked at the warn book that had been offered to her, her eyes widening in surprise at the golden lettering that was written across the cover. She flipped it open, letting the pages slide through her fingers and seeing the unreadable words written across the page.

She stood at this and made her way down the steps, her gaze intense along the wall where the same language was written across it. She walked up to the ancient stone wall and traced her fingers along one of the twisting carvings of a letter, a smile curving her lips up in excitement.

"Are you sure?" her voice rang out, not even trying to hide her sudden excitement, "Are you sure he can read it?"

There was a pause for the briefest moment before the man spoke in his pained voice, "It is not for certain, we are assuming so since he was holding the book. But the one to actually capture him distinctly remembers hearing the boy read out the title."

The woman smiled again, turning away from the wall and fixing her golden eyes on the man who was still bowing. She walked slowly towards him, watching him pant slightly from the stress his body caused him. When she was within a few feet of him, she reached out her hand to the man and a green aura incases his body.

"Good work, Jenus."

*~*~*~*(In A Prison Cell)*~*~*~*

The only thing that registered first in his mind was pain, a throbbing pain that made him whimper and his eyes screw shut in an attempt to block the agony that was coursing up his body. As he lay there, he could feel the pain ebb away slightly, that or he was simply getting used to the pain. His eyes slowly fluttered open, widening in shock when he was finally able to make out his surroundings.

Stone walls surrounded him in a tiny cell; the only entrance was covered in iron bars that were thick and close together to prevent escape. There was little light, coming mostly from outside the cell. Ritsuka tried to roll over from his position on the floor, but realized that his hands were bound behind his back as well as his legs, and the longer he inspected himself he noticed that a portion of his pain was coming from his left thigh where there were bandages that held large areas of red stains across it.

As Ritsuka was about to test the strength of his bonds, the iron door of his cell creaked open, a dark figure standing in the door way looking at him. Ritsuka tried to take in the dark figures features, but was coming up empty.

"I see that you have awakened at last. We were beginning to worry that you might have lost too much blood and wouldn't wake up." The man's deep voice ghosted across the tiny cell, almost making Ritsuka shudder at the very sound of it.

"Who are y-you?" Ritsuka croaked out, noticing how dry his throat was and trying to hide his increasing fear behind his bravado. "And how long have I been here?"

"You have been unconscious for three days, but you have only been here for a few hours." came that deep voice, the man turning on his heel. "As for who I am, you do not really need to know that."

Ritsuka could feel his temper flare slightly at that, his ears flattening down and his tail twitching, until he heard the same voice murmur to someone else outside his cell, "Get him up. The Lady wishes to see him."

Ritsuka focused his attention outside his door just in time to see two men, with matching outfits and the lower half of their faces covered by veils, stride into his room, one holding a very deadly looking knife. Ritsuka tried to squirm away, but was roughly grabbed by the hair causing a yelp to escape his lips, as the other cut the ropes off his bruised ankles. He was dragged to his feet by his hair, and the moment he had his feet under him, he was shoved forward, almost causing him to fall flat on his face.

Ritsuka held back the whimpers and tears that threatened to escape as horrendous pain shot up his leg, causing him to limp forward and out the barred door. Ritsuka turned his head and spotted the man waiting for him, an emotionless expression covering the relatively handsome face. The man turned without a word and began walking down the hall, Ritsuka struggling to keep up on his bandaged leg, as the two other men pushed him along.

Ritsuka paid no attention to his surroundings, focusing with all his might not to place too much weight on his leg and preventing himself from crying out in front of these men.

He heard the sound of doors opening ahead of him and he realized that he had walked into a large room that held writing across the walls and a large throne on one end with a figure sitting on it covered in shadows. He turned his head around just in time to see the door close behind him, before turning back and seeing that it was only the deep voice man and the one on the throne who were in the room with him. He watched the man walk up to the stairs that lead to the throne and bow deeply to the figure who sat perched there. He struggled a little bit more into the room and fixed a glare, that he hoped held none of his fear and pain, onto the shrouded figure.

A light chuckle floated around the room, as the figure stood and stepped out of the shadows to reveal it's self as a woman. She stood for a moment at the top of the stairs, her eyes utterly focused on Ritsuka with an almost predatory gleam, before she started to descend the steps.

"So this is the boy." The woman stated in her clear bell like voice, as her golden eyes roamed over his face. "How interesting, I have never seen such features before. Tell me child what is your name?"

Ritsuka remained silent, his fear paralyzing him to the spot, but he refused to answer her questions. He watched as the woman arched a blonde eyebrow at him before a too sweet smile crossed her lips.

"Come now, young one. Do not be like that. We have so much to talk about. I have a few deals to make with you, but first I need a few answers. Now tell me can you read this?" The woman probed, holding up the slim volume in her delicate fingers.

Ritsuka shook his head, refusing to utter a single word, as his ears flattened to his head and his tail circled around him.

"You're lying." the voice came, an edge to it this time. "Jenus has informed me that you were holding _this_ book and you had read the cover out loud. Now, would you like to try that again?"

Ritsuka remained silent, trying to stop the trembling in his frame.

"Very well, young one. You are only making this harder for you and I will have no choice but to force your hand in all of our deals, for there is more than just this one way to get the answers that I need." Her voice now holding a tad of remorse, but the hard edge remained.

Ritsuka watched with wide eyes as the woman's eyes went from a golden hue to a glowing blue.

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

_THAT'S IT! (For now) ^_^ I hoped you liked it! Now, I might be taking a while longer for the next chapter for two different reasons: 1- I intend to make it longer which means for some reason that I type slower. And 2- I have finals these next few weeks so it is kind of important to focus on them. I will try to keep to my standard of updating at least once a week, but forgive me if you see that I am running a little behind. Now reviews are appreciated, and any questions I am free to answer them._

_Also on a side note: Does Gwendal say anything when he uses his earth abilities? Like Wolfram has a whole little speech he gives before he activates his power, I was wondering if Gwen had one and if so what it was? If you know please TELL ME! ^_^ Thanks again for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

_...*sigh* Hello. Sorry I am so late to update this... and not only that, it isn't everything I wanted to post. But I didn't want to leave everyone hanging for another week so I decided to update what I have. Sorry if there is misspells or if anything is unclear. Thank you to those who reviewed, it really helped me to write this. Just wait for the next chapter, it will be ten times cooler I swear! Also there is alittle action in this, but I am not very good at it so sorry in advance._

_The usual: I do not own Loveless or Kyou Kara Maoh...but that doesn't mean I can't bend them to my will!_

Heart's Eyes

Ritsuka's mind seemed to fog over, incasing his vision in white and giving him the sensation of floating.

"What is your name?..." came a disembodied whisper, reverberating across the empty space of the fog.

"Aoyagi Ritsuka." He heard his own voice say, not even noticing his lips moving.

"Hmm, Ritsuka is it? Tell me Ritsuka, can you read this book?" spoke the disembodied voice, an image of a green book seeming to flash across the fog.

"Yes." He heard his voice say again.

"That is good to hear. Now I was wondering if you could read this-"

But just then there was a loud boom and a voice that shouted, "My Lady!" dissolving the fog that had incase Ritsuka's mind and suddenly making his body feel heavy.

He looked around and saw a man who had just come through the door and panting slightly as if he had run the whole way there. Ritsuka could see from the corner of his eye the woman fix her steely gaze on the man who seemed to faultier and hastily bow to the woman.

"What has happened? Why have you disturbed me?" The woman hissed out in her bell voice, causing a shiver to travel down Ritsuka's spine.

The man on the ground shuddered before speaking in a shaky voice, "The M-Mazoku… The Mazoku are coming. They are almost here!"

The room fell deathly silent, Ritsuka suddenly getting butterflies in his stomach at the thought of a certain Mazoku that could be coming to rescue him.

"Go and delay their arrival! I still need to get a few more answers." The woman dismissed the cowering man, who instantly bolted, and fixed her eyes onto Ritsuka once more. "Jenus, bring the sword over here and release Ritsuka from his bindings."

The still kneeling man rose to his feet and walked up to the throne, reaching for an object that was lying right next to the ornate throne. When he withdrew his hand, he had a golden sheathed sword that was littered with rust. The one known as Jenus walked across the room and walked up to the woman where he handed over the sword before he extracted a knife from within his clothes and quickly stepping around Ritsuka and slashed at the knot that bound his wrists. Ritsuka pulled his wrists in front of him, rubbing where the ropes had bit into his tender flesh, glancing back over his shoulder at Jenus.

"Now Ritsuka," came the woman's smooth bell voice, causing Ritsuka to turn his head to look at the woman with wariness. "This is going to be a simple test, I just want you to try and pull the sword from its scabbard."

Ritsuka did not even move an inch; he simply stared at the sword as if it would jump up and bite him if he tried to touch it. He heard the woman sigh before he felt hands on his face that forced it up to look her in the eye. He scolded himself for not remembering that Jenus had been right behind him, as he stared into the golden eyes that turned that hypnotizing blue.

Like only moments before, he felt the weightlessness feeling as the fog assaulted his mind whispering for him to reach out and pull the sword. Ritsuka reached out feeling his fingers vaguely ghost over the golden hilt of the blade before his hand grasped it loosely. He felt his arm shift, tugging on the blade, but nothing happened. He sensed his body putting more effort into it, but still the blade would not budge.

Suddenly the mist was gone from his eyes and he quickly wrenched his arm away from the sword. But as soon as he let go, hands grasped his arms and forced them behind his back, making him wince. Ritsuka felt the rope slide once more around his wrists as he looked up and into the golden eyes of the woman, who looked as if she was disappointed.

"It seems it will not respond for you." She spoke in a slightly sad voice, before she turned towards the door. "No matter, you will still be useful in translating the ancient language. Come Ritsuka, Jenus."

Ritsuka felt a hand on his shoulder, that was clenched in a vice like grip, steer him towards the door and out of it.

*~*~*~*(Outside Fortress)*~*~*~*

Gwendal was slowly getting frustrated at the situation they were in. Here they had instantly set off after the kidnappers that had taken Ritsuka, travelling as quickly as they could. They had rested occasionally, but Gwendal could never find the peace of mind to sleep. They had divided their rescue team into two groups, one that is the relief watchers and the actual rescue force. As expected, Gwendal had demanded to be a part of the rescue group. And now they found themselves in a valley with a stone castle carved into the side of the rock wall, held off by a small army of men in robes all brandishing the White Raven insignia.

Gwendal raised his blade, blocking a potentially lethal stab of an enemy's sword. They stood locked together for a brief moment before Gwendal raised his leg and kicked the man hard in the stomach, causing the man to topple over, as Gwendal spun around and sliced another man across the chest.

He took a few steps forward, swinging his sword down onto another man, trying to make his way closer to the opened doors of the castle. But another enemy came from his left, thrusting at his chest, but Gwendal took a step back swinging his sword in a high arc and slicing the man's arm off, before refocusing onto the man who was blocking him.

Gwendal looked to his right to check on Yuuri and Murata, seeing that they were well guarded by Conrad and Wolfram, and thus refocused onto his own enemy. He slashed and stabbed at the infuriating man, but every time his sword came close the man would dodge at the last moment. Suddenly, Gwendal sensed a large build up of houjutsu causing him to glance to the side and see two cloaked figures aiming two houjutsu blasts at him. He quickly jumped out of the way, landing in a roll, and springing to his feet once more, preparing to charge at the two surprise attackers.

But before he could even take one step, he spots a white blur spring at the two, cutting them down with ease.

"Gwendal! Get through that door!" Gunter yelled at his long time friend, spring forward again and slicing into two more men, making a small opening in the ranks of the men to allow Gwendal to quickly shoot through.

Gwendal began racing down the hallways, allowing his heart instead of his head to guide his way. He weaved his way through the halls, disposing of all the obstacles that would get in the way. Suddenly his heart reacted violently, driving his pace to a whole new level.

Gwendal rounded the corner his eyes instantly landing on the one thing that seemed to have become the most important thing in his life. His voice escaping instantly,

"RITSUKA!"

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

Ritsuka walked as fast as he could with his bum leg, ignoring the pain as his eyes focused onto the back of the man known as Jenus as they walked down the winding hallways following the woman and being surrounded by four very stiff guards. He mentally made a note of the green book and sword that were currently in the possession of Jenus, but thought no more on the subject as another sharp pain lanced up his leg making him wince.

They walked out onto any open walkway that was able to look down on to the floor below. They were able to make it out about half way before a voice was able to reach their ears.

"RITSUKA!" came the loud cry that hinted at both relief and fear all at the same time.

Ritsuka's head instantly spun to the left and looked over the small railing and to the floor below, seeing a panting form with slight blood splattered attire that made Ritsuka's heart swell with joy.

"GWENDAL!" Ritsuka cried out, allowing his joy to color his voice along with his pain.

He looked into Gwendal's cobalt eyes and watched as a smile tugged onto the unusually emotionless general before his eyes hardened in determination.

"Release him." Gwendal snarled, his eyes snapping over to the woman and brandishing his blade.

"Hmm, I never anticipated that one of you would be so reckless as to charge in here and make demands." The woman spoke in a slightly bored voice.

"I said, '_RELEASE HIM_'!" Gwendal roared, his eyes never leaving the woman.

The woman simply turned, glancing over her shoulder back down at the angry Mazoku. "To bad I do not have the time to play with you." She spoke in a slightly disappointed voice. "Kill him."

Suddenly the four guards that stood around Ritsuka jumped over the railing, landing with an almost cat-like grace when they touched down on the floor. All drawing their swords with a simple flick of their wrists and charging at Gwendal, who held his ground with an intense glint in his eyes.

"GWENDAL!" Ritsuka cried out, trying to race towards the railing but was suddenly lifted up at the waist and slung over someone's shoulder.

He squirmed, twisting around to see that it was in fact Jenus that had picked him up like a sack of potatoes, holding both the book and the sword in his other hand. He squirmed even more, trying to break free from the iron grip, but to no avail.

"Come Jenus, we have wasted enough time here." The woman spoke calmly, continuing down the hallway they had been travelling down only moments ago.

Jenus instantly followed down the hall with a screaming Ritsuka over his shoulder.

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

_Sadly, that is it for now. I know it is so short, but trust me I will write so much more! Just need to get through the lasts of my exams...TT-TT Please review! It really makes me so happy when I get reviews! No matter what they say!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Muahahahaha! I am BACK! ^_^ Soo... this is another action scene so I hope it is okay, I am not very good at such things. Also there was a slight change in my plan, I was going to make this chapter really long, but decided to break it into two instead, keep the guessing going a little longer. But everyone be prepared for the next chapter! I should be posting it by Monday at the very most. I hope you like this one! ^_^ Also THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! Enjoy._

_The norm: I do not own Loveless or Kyou Kara Moah...Or do I? (JK)_

Finding What Was Lost

He watched out of his peripheral as they carried Ritsuka way, screaming all the way until he was just a mere echo before his attention truly fell onto the four men that stood before him. He was able to deflect their first wave of assaults, which had cause Ritsuka to be carried off, but now they had regrouped and seemed to be planning something.

Without warning, one of the four charged, his sword raising high above his head with a battle cry on his lips. Gwendal raised his sword and blocked the ax like swing, his arms buckling slightly from the impact but was able to push the man off and slash him across the leg, sending the man to the floor. He twirled his sword in his hands, spinning on his heel, before slamming his hilt into the face of one of the guards who had tried to sneak up behind him.

Gwendal spun again swing his sword and clashing it with the blade of another attacker. He stood there, locked in a power match with the White Raven member, when his senses spiked at the feeling of a powerful houjutsu attack coming his way. Without another thought, one of his hands shot out and grabbed the man in front of him by the arm before falling back. The momentum of his falling body caused the man to lose his balance and begin to fall as well, causing Gwendal to release his hold on him. But just then a blazing ball of energy shot over Gwendal's head, where he had been standing only moments before, and set a blaze the tumbling man. Killing him on contact.

Gwendal rolled to his side and leapt to his feet, eyes the three remaining men.

"Out of my way…"Gwendal snarled in a low voice, taking an aggressive step forward and brandishing his sword that still had blood dripping off of its tip.

But the three stood firm, spreading out a little more to block the hallway that would take Gwendal even deeper into the castle. Seeing this, Gwendal charged full force, slashing with his blade at one of the men as the other two instantly tried to swarm him. He spun on his heel slicing into another man with ease and sending him into a crumpled heap on the floor before striking out at another.

He stood, sword locked with his opponent, pressing all of his weight into the sword to force the man to stumble back. But hearing the subtle sound of footsteps approaching from his right and the sound of a sword cutting through the air, caused him to lash out at his opponent with his leg, stomping hard on the man's left knee cap. A resounding crack could be heard before a scream escaped the man's mouth. Gwendal whirled around, clashing his blade with his surprise attacker and pushed him back.

Their eyes locked with each other, the only noise was their shoes tapping the stone floor as they circled each other and the occasional whimper from the man with a busted knee. There were no words that were exchanged between the fierce fighters; only a small change in the man's posture was all the warning Gwendal received before the man pounced on him, a sword racing towards his heart. Gwendal dodged, raising his own sword and attempting to stab back only to have his arm cut by the other's blade.

He winced slightly, ignoring the wound as much as he could as he switched his sword to his left arm and continuing his assault. He side stepped, back stepping, before leaping forward, his sword moving in a wide arc. The man tried to block, but was cut across the chest, a grunt escaping his lips.

_This fight is mine_ Gwendal thought in triumph as he slashed once more with his blade this time taking the man's head with it.

He stood there in the middle of the room, panting from all the exertion, before charging down the nearest hallway, allowing his heart to guide him once more.

He snaked his way through the vast network of walkways, not paying attention to where he was going or to the still bleeding arm that hung limply at his side. As his legs started to grow weary, he could hear the distinct cries that alerted him to his approach to the one's he pursued. He forced his legs to move faster, ignoring the protests his body made as he forged forward, gaining ground on the group ahead.

He saw a pair of double doors that were ajar and plowed right through them, not noticing the vast hall that he now found himself in that was lined with large stone columns. His eyes were drawn to the person who had been making all the noise, who was already halfway down the hall.

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN! DO I LOOK LIKE A SACK OF POTATOES TO YOU? I CAN WALK ON MY OWN, YOU KNOW! I DON'T NEED TO BE CARRIED-" He listened to Ritsuka's continues shouts as he watched the boy flail on the man's shoulder, before looking up and locking his violet eyes with Gwendal's blue one's.

He watched as a smile crossed the boy's face before he softly spoke his name.

"Gwendal…"

The man carrying Ritsuka turned around at the name, his eyes instantly locking with Gwendal's own and a sadistic smile spreading across his face.

"Well, it seems you were able to take care of the four we left with you. I guess I should be pleased," The man spoke his eyes glinting, "Because now I can kill you myself."

"NO!" Ritsuka shrieked, landing a solid kick to the man's chest as he was able to wiggle to a position where he latched his teeth onto the man's side, just above the hip, and bite down hard.

The man yelped before flinging the boy down and clamping his now free hand onto his side.

"You little brat! You are going to pay for that!" the man shrieked at the boy, his eyes blazing in anger.

Gwendal watched in a state close to horror as Ritsuka rolled across the floor from the force of which the man had thrown him, only coming to a rest when he was stopped by a giant pillar meeting the back of his head, his eyes taking on a dazed quality.

Gwendal's whole world seemed to reel as his feet instantly took him towards the dazed boy, feeling his body almost moving in a type of slow motion. He ignored the voices of the man and woman as they seemed to argue over the treatment of Ritsuka, his whole attention was completely absorbed in the boy.

But his senses were not as hazy as his mind was, as they spiked with what felt like a tremendous build up of houjutsu in the air. His eyes strained as they tore away from the boy and looked at the man who held a huge ball of energy in the palm of his hand. Gwendal cursed under his breath at the lack of notice, his mind instantly turning to his last line of power.

Gwendal instantly stooped down, his fingers reaching out to the Earth as the familiar words came to his lips.

"Elements of the Earth, honor our covenant…"

His fingers touched the ground, but instead of feeling the familiar rush of power, there was a jolting pain that shot up his fingertips and continued on up his arm and went straight to his heart. It felt as if every cell of his being was on fire as his legs stopped moving for a split second. He barely registered a yell of his name before he saw a blinding light and his entire being was engulfed in extreme pain.

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

Ritsuka watched in utter shock as Gwendal seemed to crouch towards the ground only to freeze up as if he was in pain. Ritsuka turned his head slightly, seeing Jenus power up his magic a little more before sending it straight towards the frozen man.

"GWENDAL!" Ritsuka screamed, his panic growing as he watched the man in question look up blurrily before getting slammed in the chest with the blast of power.

He watched as Gwendal's body flew through the air, crashing into one of the pillars before actually blasting through that and smashing into the wall behind it. Horror swept over him as Gwendal's body fell to the ground, smoke radiating off of it.

"Serves you right Mazoku, that is what you get when you get involved with our goals." A malicious voice was sneered across the hall, drawing Ritsuka's eyes to Jenus, as the man stepped closer to Gwendal. He shifted the book and gold sword to his left hand before he stooped down and picked up Gwendal's forgotten blade raising it in order to look at the bloody blade.

"It seems the perfect end for you to be done in with your own blade. Goodbye Mazoku." Jenus mockingly stated, shifting the blade in his hand and stepping closer to Gwendal in order to pierce it through him.

Ritsuka forced his legs to work, standing shakily for a moment before charging at Jenus. Jenus was not able to even block the sudden attack from the boy, as Ritsuka slammed his small body into the man, throwing him just enough off balance to release his hold on the book and golden sword, which slide across the floor towards Gwendal's fallen form, but his right hand clenching around the hilt of Gwendal's blade.

Ritsuka ran forward another few steps and threw his body on top of Gwendal's trying to shield him from Jenus.

"You BRAT!" Jenus roared, charging his houjutsu in his now free left hand while still clenching the sword in his other hand.

Ritsuka stared into the raging man's eyes without fear, trying to cover even more of Gwendal. But just before Jenus was about to release the blast, the Earth gave a powerful shake, the wall and ceiling that was unstable from the collapsed pillar becoming even more unstable. Jenus stumbled from the intense shaking, his hand flying high in an attempt to balance himself before the blast of power was released and shot towards the ceiling. Blasting through it and causing the unstable wall to come tumbling down onto the two, burying them in rubble.

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

Jenus watched in slight horror and satisfaction as he watched the walls and ceiling tumble down onto the two. But then realization occurred to him that now the book and sword were now buried as well under the rubble.

He cursed slightly under his breath, throwing down the Mazoku's sword in agitation before his eyes turned to his mistress, looking for any reaction at the events that had just occurred. But he was met with an emotionless stare, which made him flinch at the sight, knowing that he was going to be severely reprimanded for this incident. But before any apology could come to his lips, the sound of running feet reached his ears, bring another curse from his lips.

He watched as the woman turned away without looking at the pile of rubble.

"Leave it for now Jenus. We will simply come back for it another day." Her head turned slightly and looked at the pile with a little disappointment reflected in her golden orbs. "It is just a pity to lose that boy. He could have answered many of our questions about the old text. But what's done is done, and we must leave before we are discovered."

She began walking down the long hallway, Jenus following closely behind her.

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

_AND THAT IS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! I hope it was good and that everyone enjoyed it. I want to thank Yuki-san loves KKM for trying to help me discover if Gwendal says anything or not when working his power. I really am thankful! And even if it is wrong, I like it better this way. Please Review, no matter how you liked it! ^_^ See you all soon!_


	11. Chapter 11

_*grumble* Yo. Sooo, sorry this is a little late. I was having a little trouble forming how I wanted this chapter to go, and where I wanted it to stop. Hehe, also this is where a portion of my master plan is revealed. Of course I do not want to give anything away so lets get this show on the road! ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or Kyou Kara Maoh!...doesn't mean I can't tamper with their lives!_

Finding Loveless

They were running, running as fast as they could in order to catch up with the general that had charged ahead. Conrad glanced over his shoulder, looking at his old mentor and his long time friend before focusing on the trail of blood that they were assuming to be Gwendal's.

Conrad's mind wandered back to just a few moments, praying that Yuuri was okay.

The small group had finally been able to get into the main part of the stone castle and began their trek down the halls. But as they rounded a corner, they came across what looked to be a fight site. But as they entered the room they were ambushed by twenty White Ravens.

A battle broke out, but when one of the members of the White Ravens tried to use Yuuri as a bargaining chip, he snapped and went Maoh mode. Knocking out all of their assailants by causing a massive earthquake. But then Yuuri passed out from the stress and Conrad order Wolfram to run Yuuri and Murata back while the three of them continue on ahead. There had been some protests from the blonde until he finally declared that his fiancée needed medical attention.

Conrad withdrew from his thoughts as he spotted a set of double doors before him and the trail of blood leading towards them.

Conrad ran at the double doors, throwing them open with ease and scanning the vast hall that lay before him. His eyes instantly falling onto his brother's sword before his eyes turned to the pile of rocks, his heart plummeting instantly.

"Gwendal…" Conrad whispered the name, running instantly over to the looming pile and began to move the rocks.

"Conrad, what are you doing? We need to catch up to Gwendal." Gunter called, watching his one time student shifting through the rocks.

"Think about it Gunter!" Conrad called over his shoulder, his focus utterly on the rocks right before his eyes. "Gwendal's sword is right there on the ground. There is no way he would ever leave it behind. Plus the trail of blood we were following ends here in this room, right here at this pile. And look at some of the rocks, it looks as if they were scorched with houjutsu. So there is a good possibility that Gwendal…" Conrad trailed off, unable to finish the thoughts that were consuming him.

But it seems as if he did not have to, for within moments Yozak and Gunter were there next to him digging through the pile as well.

It took the better part of an hour before they had reached any sign that there was someone under the rocks. Conrad spied a leg, but it seemed way too small to have been Gwendal's. Then the realization hit him.

"Ritsuka!" Conrad called, digging more fiercely, trying to unearth the boy, his two comrades increasing their pace as well.

Before long they were able to unearth all of Ritsuka's body, Conrad lifting him gently from his hunched over position, and exposing his crumpled elder brother underneath. He spied a book and golden sword next to where Ritsuka had been shielding his brother and snatched them up with his free hand before moving away and allowing the other two to get his brother. He carefully tucked the book into his jacket and strapped the sword to his side, before positioning Ritsuka so that he could carry him more bridal style. He walked over and retrieved Gwendal's sword from where it lay forgotten on the floor, also pushing it through his belt to keep it in place. He turned to his comrades, seeing that they were sharing the weight of his brother and began to run back the way they came.

*~*~*~*(Back on the Ship)*~*~*~*

Conrad clattered up onto the deck, out of breath and his limbs cramping from the exertion. Instantly he was surrounded by solders all questioning what had happened, before a voice was able to pause all of their activity.

"If all of you are able to just stand there and talk, than you are obviously not working hard enough…" an icy voice spoke calmly, causing all eyes to turn to a woman with green hair. "You better all get back to your posts NOW!"

Everyone scrambled away, giving pitying glances at the new arrivals who were still carrying the two injured individuals.

"Follow me, we need to get those wounds looked at." the woman turned on her heel, leading the three across the deck and to a door that lead to a lower level.

"How is Heika?" Conrad questioned the girl, his hands unconsciously clenching around the small boy he was carrying.

"Yuuri-Heika is okay, he is just exhausted from that little stunt he pulled. His Excellency though is furious and shouting once more. Geika is trying to calm him down." The woman reported, holding the wooden door open and allowing them to pass her before following after them.

She forced her way past them and opened another door to their left allowing them to enter the room that had become a sort of hospital room.

Conrad crossed over to one of the cots, setting the boy down before plopping down on the one right next to it, turning his gaze to his elder brother who was also being laid down onto a cot that was across the small room, the woman instantly turning to him first.

Conrad watched, not listening when Gunter and Yozak both excused themselves so that they could prepare the ships departure. His eyes took in his brother's burnt flesh, feeling his stomach tighten into knots at the very sight of it. He vaguely took in the woman placing her hands onto Gwendal's chest gently and a soft green glow enveloped her hands.

He heard the door open and close, but he did not look over until he heard his name.

"Weller-kyo, what happened to them?" came a calm voice, tearing Conrad's eyes away from his brother's scorched form and to the glasses wearing Geika.

"I am not really sure…" Conrad's voice coming out in a small rasp, "When we arrived, they were both buried underneath a pile of rocks. Most likely Gwendal was in a fight and the wall collapsed on them. This book and sword were buried with them."

Conrad removed the sword from his belt and extracted the green book from within his jacket, handing them over to the black haired teen. Murata looked surprised at the book, a look of recognition crossing his face. But before Conrad could question him about it, there was a small groan from the bed next to them, causing both of them to instantly look over.

Ritsuka's eyes fluttered open, a look of pain clouding his innocent features.

"How are you feeling Ritsuka? Where does it hurt?" Conrad questioned moving closer to the boy and sitting onto his cot, trying to smile encouragingly.

Ritsuka groaned in pain before his small voice escaped his lips, "I guess I should just be happy I am alive, but my legs… and my chest are killing me. And my head hurts…" Ritsuka whimpered in pain, his cat ears flattening to the sides of his head, showing his distress. The only thing Conrad could do to comfort him was pat his hand gently.

"Gisela will be here in a moment, she is just patching up Gwendal-"

"GWENDAL! Is he okay? Where is he?" Ritsuka instantly interrupted Conrad, shooting off questions and trying to get up off the bed before a hand rested onto his shoulder and forced him gently back down.

"It is okay Ritsuka. Gwendal is right over there and he will be fine soon. Now you need to rest as well." Murata stated reasonably, lightly pushing again for Ritsuka to lie down once more.

"Now can you tell us what happened?"

"W-well," Ritsuka began, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Jenus tried to carry me off with some woman when Gwendal first arrived. But Gwendal caught back up and he tried to save me. Then Jenus charged up this ball of energy and it hit Gwendal square in the chest. He went through a pillar and hit the wall! And when Jenus tried to kill him with his own sword… I rammed him and tried to protect Gwendal. Then there was an earthquake and the wall fell on us..."

Conrad felt a small swell of guilt float up his chest but stopped himself from saying anything.

"Ritsuka, do you know the meaning behind this sword and book?" Murata questioned, a strange spark within his eyes.

"I don't know about the sword, they tried to make me draw it but I couldn't." Ritsuka answered, a look of concentration crossing his face as he recalled the events of the past day. "But they were interested in the book because I was about to read it in the library when they captured me. Is it wrong to be able to read it?"

"Not exactly, it is just that the language is really old, about seven thousand years old give or take." Murata spoke, absently flipping the pages in the book as if to prove his point.

"R-Really?" Ritsuka stuttered, a small amount of awe coating his voice.

"Yes, the verbal language has not changed much throughout the years but the written has changed drastically."

There was a moment of silence as they all digested this little bit of information. Conrad watching Ritsuka's face flash with different emotions.

"How strange…," Ritsuka murmured, "I could only read the books that were in the back of the library, anything written in what you call the ancient language…"

Just then, there was a groan from across the room, drawing all three of their attentions to the bed that held the only other patient in the room.

Gwendal stirred and sat up, making the woman panic slightly.

"Von Voltaire-kyo!" the woman spoke just below a shriek, her hands flailing before landing onto his chest and trying to push him back down. "Please lay back down! I am not done healing you yet!"

"I am fine, Gisela." Gwendal tried to reason, trying to swing his legs off the bed and stand up.

"No, you are NOT!" Gisela spoke, an edge to her voice now, shoving her injured patient back to the bed.

"Gwendal…" Ritsuka squeaked out, pushing himself up into his own sitting position, before collapsing against his pillows a look of pain covering his face.

Hearing Ritsuka's voice, made Gwendal pause for a moment, his eyes locking on the boy.

Finally, he simply sighed before leaning back so that he was in a sitting position but no longer trying to escape from the worried woman. Gisela muttered under her breath about crazy patient as she shifted his shirt. She let out a gasp, her eyes widening in shock and drawing all eyes to her.

"What is it, Gisela?" Murata questioned coming over and looking at the general's exposed chest.

There was silence for a good few moments, thoroughly annoying Ritsuka and driving him to struggle up into a sitting position, his own eyes widening in utter shock. For there, written on Gwendal's chest was a something Ritsuka never thought that he would see on another person's body, and had him reaching up to his own heart.

"What does it say?" Gisela questioned, her fingers reaching out to the writing but quickly withdrawing her hand.

"I think…" Murata began but stopped before turning to Ritsuka and locking eyes with the boy, "Do you know what this means Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka fidgeted under the intense gazes of all who were in the room.

"Are you asking me if I can read it?" Ritsuka questioned back, avoiding everyone's eyes in the room by focusing on his fingers that were fiddling with the blanket that he was sprawled across.

"Somewhat." Murata spoke in his even voice before continuing, "That is a portion of it, but I am able to read this language for myself. What I guess I am really asking, is if you know the meaning behind it or not."

There was silence throughout the room, as Ritsuka tried to think up what would be the best way to phrase what he wanted to say. But soon gave up and sighed tiredly.

"It means… I've found my fighter…" Ritsuka whispered, looking up at last and locking eyes with Gwendal. "It says 'Loveless', one without love."

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

_WHOOT! So how was it? Those that know the story Loveless, now you see why I named my sotry/chapter the way I did. And those that have not read Loveless yet, no fear! I will be explaining another portion of my masterplan next chapter! ^_^ I will most likely not update for a week due to the holidays. So Merry Christmas all! Please share the love and leave me a review! I will love you forever if you do! ^_^_


	12. Chapter 12

_Eh, hehehe... Hi all! Sorry I have been away for so long, I really have no good reason for such a long delay only that I am truly sorry. *Bows deeply* Now, this chapter is a short one, I am slowly easing my way back into writing again, but I will try to make the next one longer. Also this will only answer a portion of my storyline so just wait and the world will come clear, I swear. Thank you for reviewing and making my story a favorite. It really makes me happy! ^_^_

_This chapter is more cuteness than anything. Enjoy! Also so there is no confusion, there is a small flashback that is in italics. But thoughts are also in italics so don't get confused._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or Kyou Kara Maoh! Sadly...TT-TT_

Restless Minds

Ritsuka stared out the window, looking at the full moon that could be seen cresting over the hill. He leaned a little more onto the window sill, letting the night air caress his face as his mind mulled over the events of the past few days.

But his mind continuously drifted to the conversation that was held on the ship more than anything else that had happened to him.

*~*~*~*(Flashback)*~*~*~*

"_What do you mean, Ritsuka?" came Gwendal's voice, uncertainty clouding up his tone as his eye locked onto the battered boy laying in the bed across from him._

_Ritsuka looked away from his penetrating stare feeling all eyes burning into him. He tried to grasp at the words necessary to explain, but not really understanding how._

_Minutes stretched by until Ritsuka's small voice filled the room._

"_We-Well, in my world there are people who are basically one soul in two bodies." He began, trying to remember exactly what Soubi had told him so long ago. "An when the two halves meet, their true name appears somewhere on their body. Now, one of them is known as the Fighter unit, for they have the ability to initiate fights and they are able to casts spells with their words."_

"_Wait, why would there be fighting?" questioned Conrad, looking worriedly at the little boy._

_Ritsuka simply shrugged his shoulders as he shook his head. _

"_I don't know, I haven't been a part of the fighting for long I just know that there are just two that share the same name."_

_There was silence for a moment as everyone digested this little piece of information._

"_You said that Gwendal is your fighter, right? So what does that make you?" Gisela pondered out loud, causing all eyes to clear up from their musings and focus once more onto the small boy. _

_But only silence greeted her._

How would they react if they found out I am a Sacrifice?_ Ritsuka thought inwardly, fear beginning to creep into his heart._

"_What does the second one do if one is the fighter?" probed Murata, a look of curiosity and knowing seeming to cloud his eyes._

_Ritsuka fidgeted uncomfortably, his ears flattening as he looked at anything that was not a living person._

"_Umm… the second half of the soul is known as…" Ritsuka trailed off, his voice dying on this tongue. _

_Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, startling him but also making him want to cuddle into the hand. He looked up into deep blue eyes that seemed to sparkle slightly as they looked at him. _

"_No one will harm you or be angry Ritsuka." came Gwendal's smooth voice, as his hand squeezed ever so gently as he sat on the edge of the boy's bed. "We just want answers to all that is going on."_

_Ritsuka bit his lip for a moment longer before sighing and his voice came out a little stronger than it had for the past few minutes._

"_I am the Sacrifice. If we were to go into battle, than I would take on all the damage in the fight." _

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

Ritsuka allowed a small frown to cover his face. That had been an unpleasant conversation, especially after he brought up that last bit. Ritsuka could see in all of their eyes the burning need to protest such a thing, but Gwendal silenced all of them with a look and sent everyone away except Gisela so that she could finish healing them.

Ritsuka had been truly grateful for that small measure of kindness from his fighter. He felt a small flutter in his heart.

_My fighter. Gwendal is all mine, and he is my _real_ fighter! I never thought I would find the one who bears the same name as me. _Ritsuka cheered mentally, before his thoughts turned down a darker path. _Not that there was anything wrong with Soubi, I mean Soubi and I have been partners since the beginning. Sure, he lies to me and he betrayed me, but he has always tried to protect me. He even protected me from Seimei._

A larger frown crossed his young face.

_Seimei has betrayed me more than anyone, yet I still love and miss him so._ Ritsuka's look grew more forlorn as his thoughts locked onto the past.

He was only roused from his mental anguish when soft footsteps came down the hallway, causing him to turn and look at the person.

"You shouldn't be awake right now, Ritsuka." The smooth voice of Gwendal assaulted his ears, making a sigh escape his lips as his heart instantly took flight.

"I know Gwendal, sorry." Ritsuka spoke apologetically, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks as his tail twitched spasmodically.

Before he could even move though, he was swept up into strong arms that began to carry him down the hall. His cheeks burned a brilliant shade of red.

"GWENDAL!" Ritsuka shrieked in horror, shooting a glare that held little power at the man who was currently carrying him away like he was some kind of bride.

"Your leg is not fully healed yet, Ritsuka. You shouldn't be up and about on it yet." Gwendal scolded gently, the tiniest of smiles quirking up the corners of his lips.

Ritsuka continued to grumble under his breath at the older man, as his mind was only able to come to one conclusion.

_I could really get used to all of this. _

*~*~*~*(In Ritsuka's Room)*~*~*~*

Gwendal stared down at the sleeping form before him, unable to draw his eyes away as he gazed at the small figure that rested in the large bed. His fingers twitched at his side as his urge to reach out and touch those large cat-like ears had to be stamped down yet again.

He watched the slight rise and fall of the boy's chest as he drew in even breaths and how his cat tail seemed to swish even in sleep.

Ritsuka rolled over right then, causing his arm to fling out at such an angle that would cause his overly large shirt to slip off one of his pale shoulders and expose a portion of his small chest.

Gwendal instantly moved. Reaching out to adjust the shirt back into place when his hands stilled, his eyes locked onto the smooth skin. There, in the exact same place as Gwendal's own, was that foreign word.

_Our name…_ Gwendal's mind supplied for him, his fingers moving of their own accord to move the shirt a little more down in order to see more of the word branded there.

He looked at the smooth lettering and felt his heart do a small skip, before his more gentlemanly side kicked in and he found his hands pulling the shirt back up to cover the shoulder. He adjusted the blankets more securely around the small boy.

He leaned in close and pressed a small kiss to the sleeping Ritsuka's forehead before gently whispering, "Sleep well, my heart."

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

_hehe, so? What do you think? I know it is all cuteness and less story, but I couldn't resist! *Blushes* I swear, I will update this story! And I am sorry that I have not updated for so long! PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it is to tell me you hate it!_


	13. Chapter 13

_hehehe... Hi everyone! It's been awhile... Sorry I have been such a lazy college student of late. I was just neglecting all of my stories, I am truly sorry. Now, this chapter is a little short and most likely riddled with errors, so I request that if you see any please tell me and I will fix it as soon as I can! I hope you enjoy and that it was worth the wait!^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh or Loveless...I am running out of witty things to say...I guess that is just proving that I am suffering from sleep depravation..._

Finding Answers and Having More Questions

Ritsuka woke early the next morning, untangling himself from his warm sheets he sat up in the large bed before turning his gaze to the rising sun. His mind felt a little foggy. And even though he wanted to get up and walk around a bit in the morning air, he chose to stay in bed, knowing that both Gisela and Gwendal would be breathing down his neck if he even tried to walk around.

His eyes roamed across his room, searching for anything that might be able to occupy his time while he waited for the day to begin. His eyes landed on the small green book that lay on the bedside table next to him, the same green book that had gotten him in so much trouble.

He glared at it for a few moments before his more curious side kicked in and he reached for it, allowing his fingers to snatch it up and bring it close to his face. He started at the gold lettering skeptically as his eyes took in all the new tears and indents that his little adventure had incurred onto the small thing.

Finally, with slow movements so as not to cause anymore damage to the delicate book, he opened up to the first page. His eyes took in the list that was before him once more, looking at the first column that held names of people he did not know and would definitely never meet. There had to be about fifty names in total, all bearing names that seemed more from Ritsuka's world than the world that he currently found himself in.

Then his eyes traveled across the page once more and looked at the other two columns, his eyes widening in surprise.

"True Names… Elements…"

(^^^^^^BREAK^^^^^)

Gwendal walked calmly down the hallway, the tray of food balanced on his arm as he came up to the heavy oak door. He pushed the door open with his free hand before stepping into the room, his eyes falling onto the figure who was huddled up onto the bed with a book firmly in his grasp.

"Good Morning, Ritsuka." Gwendal called out to the boy, walking into the room and making his way to the small table and setting the food tray down upon it.

Gwendal waited for a response from the boy, but when he received none he turned to look at Ritsuka, who was still staring avidly at the book in his hands, turning the page every few minutes as his eyes scanned across the ancient writing. He walked over to the bed and sat down onto the edge, reaching out to the small boy, before tugging on his large cat ear.

"Ritsuka?" Gwendal called out again, watching as the boy jumped with a squeal, his hands shooting up to his abused ear as his face became a bright red.

"Gwendal! That wasn't nice!" Ritsuka whined, a pout crossing his face, which only caused the general to smile slightly at the boy's antics.

"You weren't listening, so I had to do something to get your attention." Gwendal explained simply, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "What are you so enraptured with anyway?"

Ritsuka's face went from an upset pout to a large grin as he held out the book for Gwendal to see.

"I figured it out!" Ritsuka stated proudly, beginning to bounce up and down on the bed, his eyes shining happily.

Gwendal looked on, a small smile tugging at his lips as he watched the boy continue to bounce.

"What did you figure out Ritsuka?" He asked gently, reaching out to place his hand on the boy's shoulder to prevent him from getting to excited and hurting himself.

Ritsuka looked into his eyes, a glint of knowing shining within them.

"I figured out how you are my fighter even though we are from different worlds!"

"W-What?"

"See?" Ritsuka handed the small green book over to Gwendal. He flipped it open to the first page, showing Gwendal what looked to be a list, but the general could not be entirely certain.

"This is a list of names, people who were fighters that actually came from my world. They came here to try and save their sacrifices, to keep them hidden and out of some war. But they still held a small portion of power because of their true names, so they made a pact…" Ritsuka turned the pages of the book that was in Gwendal's hands, turning to a page that was covered in drawings, "a pact with the elements."

Gwendal tried to absorb all of this information.

"How did we get the name of Mazoku?" He asked uncertainly, his mind going to the first logical question it could grasp onto.

"Well you see, when they first came, they actually could not understand the native language of this land. And also because they had ears and tails, they were named by the natives as 'demons'. Especially after they started to wield the elements."

"But what about our long lives?"

"The book doesn't really have an answer for that, only a theory…" Ritsuka murmured, his ears flattening in a small measure of sadness. "For the writer noticed that they were all aging a lot slower than everyone else, so he thinks that it just might be because they are from a different world."

"We should tell the others this information." Gwendal stated simply, his voice leaving no room for argument.

He quickly swept up Ritsuka into his arms and walked out of the room.

(^^^^^^BREAK^^^^^^)

(Roughly an Hour later and another explanation down)

Ritsuka was surprised slightly how well the room of Mazoku had accepted this new information. He looked from face to face, peering into their eyes clouded in thought about all that he had explained. The only person in the entire room that looked excited about all of this was Gunter, his pen scribbling everything down as fast as his hand could travel with a strange glint within his eyes.

Ritsuka's eyes were tugged towards Gwendal, who had not left his side since he set him down on the soft couch in his office. Gwendal's eyes were clouded over in thought as well, trying to puzzle out all of these mysteries that seemed to keep coming at them.

"My only question," came a low voice, drawing all eyes to the glasses wearing mazoku in the room. "is why did they flee their original world and come here? And why is it that no one has had these ears and tails since the beginning?"

All eyes turned to Ritsuka, seeking answers that he himself was not entirely sure about.

"W-Well…"he tried to begin, only to stumble over his words. "The book only said that there was some group that was going around and trying to gather up all the fighter units and their sacrifices. For what purpose, they did not know. But it says that they left their world in order to protect their sacrifices, and that most likely no sacrifices would ever come to this world."

"Well, apparently they were wrong about that…"grumbled Wolfram, who stared out the window with a look of boredom on his face.

"Yes, how did you come to this world Ritsuka? You never really did tell us that happened? Especially, since you said that sacrifices don't have any real power." Yuuri questioned, shooting a small glare at the blonde before turning kind but curious eyes back towards Ritsuka.

Ritsuka fidgeted once more, eyes turning once more to Gwendal.

"My brother had a fighter named Soubi." Ritsuka began slowly, his ears flattening to the sides of his head, "About two years ago, my brother was supposedly murdered by an organization named Septimal Moon. But he told Soubi that if anything were to happen to him then Soubi would become my fighter…"

Ritsuka paused for a moment, his breath hitching as Gwendal's eyes snapped onto him. The tiniest hint of hurt and betrayal coloring the older man's eyes, before they shifted into understanding.

"I-I did not know what to do at the time so I accepted Soubi's presence. But…" Ritsuka trailed off again, his eyes looking towards the widow in order to avoid eye contact. "Seimei came back, and Soubi sent me away…He defied Seimei's orders and sent me to this world…to keep me out of Seimei's reach…"

Silence consumed the room, suffocating it for a few minutes before Gwendal stood, a look that clearly stated that there would be no room for argument.

"There will be no more questions for today. Ritsuka needs his rest and it would do no good to keep up this discussion." Gwendal reasoned, everyone instantly getting up to comply with the general's orders.

Yuuri paused in the doorway though an extra moment, his eyes darting back and forth between his general and the small boy who sat on the couch, before a smile tugged onto his face and he closed the door with a resounding click.

Gwendal took a few steps closer to the couch that Ritsuka was currently seated on, before crouching down next to him.

"I will protect you Ritsuka." Gwendal reassured his little sacrifice, his hand reaching up to stroke a soft cheek.

Ritsuka reached up, his small hand grasping the larger one and holding it in place as his eyes shone brightly.

"I know you will, Gwendal."

(^^^^^BREAK^^^^^)

It had been another week after that conversation, before Gisela gave Ritsuka a clean bill of health and allowed him to walk on both of his legs, though he was order to not over exert himself in any way, shape, or form.

Ritsuka, pondered over everything that had happened to him these past few weeks. His feet slowly walking the familiar path down the halls to the lush gardens of the palace, intent on finding Greta.

As he walked through the archway that is the entrance to the vast garden, a harsh wind suddenly burst forth and stung at his eyes. It seemed to howl around him forcing him to cover his face with his hands. He could barely make out voices calling out his name, but he could not make out who exactly was the one doing the calling.

But as quickly as the wind had appeared it disappeared, allowing Ritsuka to lower his arms from his face and stare with a mixture of shock, horror, and love at the three figures that stood before him. His eyes were instantly drawn to the one who stood in the middle who had a far too pleased look upon his face.

"Hello, little brother."

(^^^^^BREAK^^^^^)

_Umm...So that's it! Pease Review and tell me what you think! ^_^_


	14. Chapter 14

_hehehe...*gulps fearfully* sorry for the long wait! I have no excuse beyond laziness! I thank you all of you for sticking with me and reviewing, it means a lot to me and all of you who have favorited this story! I must admit that I never thought this story would be as popular as it is, it was only a random thought that came to me one day. ^_^ Thank you and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or Kyou Kara Maoh...tragically..._

_Random note! I kind of suck at writing the spells for the fighters so please don't be mad at me!_

Difficult Decisions and Destruction of the Heart

Ritsuka couldn't remove his eyes off of the person standing before him, his limbs were frozen and his mouth was agape in shock. He took in his brother's clothes, noting how they looked the same as the clothes he was wearing when he had last seen his brother in their world. His gaze finally could not stand another moment of looking at him, turning his eyes away, he took in the two figures standing behind his brother. Ritsuka's eyes widened in shock when his gaze landed on one particular person standing behind Seimei.

His voice bubbled up out of his throat sounding like a whimper.

"Soubi!"

Soubi was a wreck if ever he saw one, his clothes were rumpled and blood stained, his fair blonde hair was dirt covered and matted with what looked like more blood. His glasses were nowhere to be seen, his face covered in a multitude of bruises. His breath seemed to come in wheezing pants.

"Now, Ritsuka." Seimei's voice seemed to invade his mind, drawing his gaze back to his brother. "I finally find you again and the first thing out of your mouth in 'Soubi'? Are you saying that I am less important to you than him?"

"N-No that is not what I meant, Seimei!" Ritsuka tried to deny, as he heard footsteps racing towards him from behind.

He turned his head slightly, looking over his shoulder at the incoming people behind him. He could see the worried looks of Yuuri and his retainers charging towards him, but his eyes fell onto the one that had suddenly taken the lead and was sprinting towards him with a fiery look in his eyes. Ritsuka felt a small swell of happiness as Gwendal swept him up into his arms, holding him close for but a moment before setting him down once more and taking a step in front of him, shielding the boy with his own body and sword.

"Ritsuka, are you alright?" came the worried voice of Yuuri as he stood next to the boy as his retainers took up defensive stances around their king.

But before he could answer, a low growl could be heard over all others.

"What is the meaning of this, Ritsuka?" demanded Seimei, his eyes glaring at Gwendal with as much venom that he could muster, but finding it ineffective.

Gwendal narrowed his eyes onto the three men, taking in their strange clothing and how the one that seemed to be the leader had ears and a tail just like Ritsuka.

"Who are you?" Wolfram spat out, crouching slightly in a more offensive position in front of Yuuri along with the rest of the King's retainers, only Gwendal having separated from the group to stand in front of Ritsuka.

Seimei shook his head an arrogant smile crossing his features.

"What? Hasn't Ritsuka told you about me?" Seimei asked coldly, his eyes locking with Gwendal's. "I'm a little hurt, Ritsuka! How could you not tell them about your dear older brother?"

Gasps escaped the Mazoku present as all eyes glanced over at Ritsuka, only Gwendal's eyes did not waver from their locked position with Ritsuka's supposed older brother.

"Ritsuka, is that true? Is this man really your brother?" Yuuri questioned, his voice gentle as his kind eyes watched the obviously frightened boy.

Ritsuka turned his head away from the three newcomers and looked at the King of the Mazoku race, nodding momentarily before turning back to his brother. His voice coming forth in a trembling mess, "Seimei… Seimei what are you doing here? What have you done to Soubi?"

A sneer crossed his brother's face, giving another shake of his head as his smooth voice attacked Ritsuka's mind again, "Ritsuka, have you forgotten that you still have not given me an answer to my request? After all you are my baby brother, why wouldn't I come after you?"

Seimei voice turned slightly colder as his eyes turned to the beaten blonde, "And Soubi was being ever so unhelpful! It took a few hours of persuasion from myself and Nisei before he agreed to take us to you."

Ritsuka's eyes grew wide at the implications of what Seimei had just said, feeling utter sadness towards what had happened to Soubi and surprise at the other little slip of information.

"Seimei… Are you saying that I have only been gone for a few hours in our world?" Ritsuka shot at his brother, watching as his brother's face clouded in confusion as he nodded an affirmative.

"But-But that's impossible! Ritsuka has been here for over a month now!" Yuuri cried out in surprise, catching onto the conversation surprisingly fast.

There was a length of silence as this information was absorbed by all who were present, before the silence was broken by a small chuckle coming from the only man with ears and a tail.

"That makes no difference. Ritsuka, did you enjoy your little vacation? It is time you came to me and we headed on back home."

A growl emerged from Gwendal's throat as he crouched down in a more protective stance in front of Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka isn't going anywhere! He belongs here!" Gwendal angrily snapped at the three intruders, eyes locking with Seimei.

Seimei's eyes narrowed dangerously at the General, before murmuring something to low to be heard to the man standing right next to him who had long black hair and a crazed look in his eye. The man gave a small nod before he also spoke in a voice to low to be heard, a ball of lightening gathering in the palm of his hand before he threw it at Gwendal with a speed that prevented the General from being able to avoid it.

Gwendal was hit square in the chest, a grunt escaping his throat before he fell to his hands and knees panting heavily.

"Gwendal!" came the frantic voices of all the people who were currently standing in the entrance of the castle, none were louder than the fearful cry of Ritsuka.

"Soubi." Seimei's spoke softly, a commanding tone lacing his steady voice as his eyes flicked over to the bloodied blonde, "Take care of them. Don't let them get in the way."

"No Soubi! Don't do this!" Ritsuka shrieked out, running around Gwendal's crumpled form, ignoring the shouts from his fighter and friends, as he raced towards the blond. Slamming his body into the older man and staring up at him with pleading, tearful eyes.

Soubi looked down for only a moment, before his voice escaped him.

_Bind them, stop all their movements_

_They are trapped, confined within their own bodies_

Suddenly everyone went rigid, gasps of surprise coming from the Mazoku as they fell to their knees and their limbs became impossible to move on their own.

"Wh-What is going on?"

"Why can't I move?"

"Heika-"

"Yuuri!"

Ritsuka turned from his former fighter, his eyes glaring up at his brother.

"Release them, Seimei! They have done nothing wrong!" Ritsuka tried to sound strong, but his voice began to fail him, coming out more as a beg than a demand. "Stop all of this…"

Seimei turned to his baby brother, his eyes holding a mixture of emotions as he reached out an enveloped the crying Ritsuka, causing the boy to tense.

"Ritsuka, come with us, and I will let all of these people live." Seimei murmured into Ritsuka's large cat ears, just loud enough for all to hear. "You know what I want Ritsuka, I want you and only you. Come with us now before I have to punish you."

Towards the end, Seimei's voice was laced with a hard edge, promising pain to those who disobeyed. Ritsuka turned his face away, his eyes landing on Gwendal. He watched as the stern General's face was awash with fear and uncertainty, but under all that there was the pure love that sparkled in his eyes. Ritsuka could feel his heart tear itself apart, his love and fear for his brother warring against each other, along with the pieces of his heart that wanted to stay among the Mazoku, especially his fighter, and the need to protect them.

Ritsuka's eyes watered once more his voice coming out in a shaky whisper, "Alright…"

"Ritsuka! No don't go! -" Gwendal pleaded, his eyes growing larger in his fear of losing the boy.

"Silence them Soubi." Seimei, commanded, his arms never leaving the slight form of his brother, as a triumphant smile crossed his lips. Soubi stepped forward, his face twisting slightly in pain as his voice once more flew from his lips.

_Take their voices away, quiet them now. Do not let them emit a sound._

Ritsuka watched in sadness as he could see the fear creep into all of the imprisoned Mazoku's eyes, as Gwendal still tried to call out to him but was unable to command his voice to work.

Ritsuka sent his fighter a watery smile, as his voice came out in a low tone that held both regret and love within it, "It is alright, Gwendal. I will never forget you…"

Seimei looked down at his brother who was held tightly to his chest, a look crossing his eyes that was quickly hidden before anyone could really take notice of it.

"Take us home Soubi." Seimei ordered the bleeding man, as he turned Ritsuka's face into his chest, before locking eyes to his own fighter who came to stand next to him in a shielding position.

Soubi's voice rose once more, a wind circling up around them as the words took form.

_Return us to our proper place _

The Mazoku's bindings fell away as the wind picked up, becoming a pillar of howling air before them. They soon discovered that their voices had returned to them as they were raised in shouts of fear. But only one voice could be heard over the turbulent winds and screaming voices. One voice, that cried out desperately to his lost Sacrifice.

*~*~*~*~*(Break)*~*~*~*~*

_hehehe, that's it! Sorry. I was thinking of ending this story here and then starting up a sequel...Or simply continuing the story on this one...I haven't really decided yet. Tell me what you think! ^_^ _


	15. Discovering Selfless Chapter 1

_Hey y'all! ^_^ hehehe, sorry it has been awhile. I was a little uncertain how I wanted this chapter to go and the original plan got scrapped and redone. So sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I was more worried about posting it then I was re-reading it for errors. FORGIVE ME! _

_Also, I decided to continue to post the story here instead of creating a whole new one. So just pretend that this is a whole new story called _**Discovering Slefless**_._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh or Loveless_

The Solution

_It has been a week…_ Yuuri thought sadly, glancing up from his customary spot in Gwendal's office to take in the normally calm General.

Gwendal was a mess, his usually neat hair, was falling out of his tie, looking less shiny than it normally did in the afternoon light. Large black circles were under his dull blue eyes, proving that the General had not slept since that incident.

He looked pale, compared to his usual healthy glowing tan that he sported, and his clothes looked rumpled. All in all, Gwendal von Voltaire, one of the most feared Mazoku next to the Maoh himself, was falling apart at the seams and Yuuri was running out of ideas on how to help his upset General.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Gwendal stared at the document that lay before him, not really seeing the words that were written across the page. His mind completely consumed with the last time he had seen Ritsuka's young face, before it was swallowed up by raging wind.

His heart tightened in his chest, causing his hand to ghost up to where his name lay on his skin and clench the fabric that concealed it from all prying eyes.

He sat there, his mind getting more tangled up with Ritsuka's smile and his dazzling violet eyes. Remembering the way the boy's ears would flatten to the sides of his head when he was sad or embarrassed, the way his tail would fluff up and stand tall when the boy was furious. The way tears had been in his eyes when he had looked at Gwendal for the last time.

Gwendal pushed away from his desk, trying to silence his thoughts that were eating him alive. He left the room, not really taking notice of his King as the youth called after him.

He walked down the hall in almost a haze, letting his feet carry him forward while his mind replayed every moment he ever had with the boy. His logical side of his brain was whispering to him that his King was chasing after him and that he should see what was troubling him, but Gwendal could not bring himself to care at that moment. Still his long strides carried him down the halls of the dark castle.

Suddenly, he came to a halt, slightly startling himself and apparently Yuuri who had just collided with his back. He looked around realizing that his accursed feet had led him to the front doors, to the courtyard where his Ritsuka was taken away from him and out of his reach.

He didn't know when his legs gave out from under him, all he knew was that he was closer to the ground and staring into the face of his worried king.

"Heika…Yuuri, Please-" Gwendal pleaded, his voice mirroring the agony that was in his eyes.

He reached out, an ever so slightly trembling hand to grasp onto the younger man's clothes, crumpling the dark material in his tight fists.

"Please, send me to Ritsuka's world…you can cross the boundary between worlds… Please, Yuuri."

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Yuuri was at a lost as to what to do. Here he was trying to comfort his broken General when he just out right asked him to send him to another world.

_Can I even go to other worlds?_ Yuuri pondered mentally, feeling a spark of hope clench his chest.

As if in answer to his question, Murata seemed to materialize into sight, taking in the crumpled General and the hopeful King before sighing.

"Let's go talk to Shinou." Murata said simply, gesturing to a lingering guard to go and fetch their horses.

*~*~*(Small time skip to the Temple of Shinou, I really didn't want to write about the travel)*~*~*

Yuuri help his General up the steps into the temple, feeling his hope rise even higher as he followed after Murata.

They made their way slowly down the twisting stone hallways, stopping only to push open the heavy wooden doors. They entered the large room that was used as the main room of worship for the no longer living King, looking around for the mysterious phantom.

"Ah, it is good to see you again, Yuuri. Daikenja." came the smooth voice of the first King, seeming to appear from the shadows themselves and taking in his guests.

Yuuri looked at the Original King, feeling the hope swell even greater within him as he began to speak. "Shinou we wanted to ask you-"

"I already know why you are here." Shinou effortlessly cut in, smiling kindly at successor before turning his eyes to his long time friend.

"You do?" Yuuri questioned, feeling a hint of confusion as he watched the knowing glint that sparked in the dead King's eyes.

Murata turned to Yuuri and calmly responded, "Shinou and I have been discussing different ways of how we could get one to travel to Ritsuka's world, ever since he was taken."

There was almost a deafening silence before Gwendal launched himself out of Yuuri's hold and at the feet of the original King.

"PLEASE!" He pleaded, his voice rising to an almost hysterical level, "You must send me! I beg of you, Shinou-Heika!"

But before Gwendal could say more, a sob racked his frame and tears gleamed in his eyes. There was silence once more as they all took in the broken General before them, before Murata stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the much larger man.

"There is no need for that, Von Voltaire-kyo." Murata murmured soothingly, rubbing the General's back in an attempt to comfort him. "Shinou and I have come up with a plan."

Gwendal seemed to settle down at this news, his haunted eyes turning to look the Daikenja in the eye. Murata continued, "With Ulrike guiding your soul, Yuuri's and Shinou's combined power should get you there."

Yuuri couldn't help the small gasp that escaped him and his sudden joy at seeing light return to his General's eyes at this news.

"Great, when do we leave?" Yuuri questioned, turning his hopeful eyes from Murata to Shinou.

"You aren't going anywhere, Yuuri." Came Shinou's calm voice, give the excited youth an almost imperceptible eye roll.

Yuuri looked horrified at the blonde royalty, his jaw gaping in disbelief and his protests rising to an angry wail. "WHAT! Of course I am going! How do you expect Gwendal to get back then?"

But before anyone could answer the dark haired King's demands, a soft voice interrupted, "I'm not coming back."

Yuuri whorled around and stared at his General in shock as the grey haired Mazoku turned his gaze to the only glasses wearing youth in the room. "Am I?"

"No," Murata responded bluntly, deciding not to beat around the bush and simply get straight to the point.

"This plan is a one way shot." He began, but changing his focus to Yuuri who was just about the protest. "Remember what Ritsuka said before he was taken?"

This silenced everyone in the room, taking them all back to that day when Ritsuka had been stolen from them by those men, "his world had only been missing him for a few hours, while he was here for over a month. That shows that the time flow between the worlds is very different and if we were to send you, Yuuri, to Ritsuka's world then you could be absent from the throne for too long of time."

Murata watched the conflicting emotions that danced across the young King's face, before posing the question that needed to be addressed by the young man. "Are you willing to put Ritsuka before all of your people?"

Yuuri looked utterly lost at his long time friend, trying to find the words to speak but only able to stop every time he opened his lips. After a few moments, Yuuri sighed before turning his sorrowful gaze to Gwendal.

"My heart says, that I shouldn't leave Ritsuka to suffer…" Yuuri began, trying to convey all the contradicting emotions he was currently feeling. "But my head says I can't abandon my people when we still have threats like the White Crows out there."

Yuuri took a few steps forward to where his General was still seated on the floor, before kneeling next to him and gently placing his hand on the older man's shoulder, a smiling tugging at his lips.

"Gwendal, I leave finding Ritsuka to you. I will make sure that the country is still standing if not ten times stronger when you return."

Gwendal, couldn't help but smile at how ironic this situation seemed to be and he felt a small sense of peace for the first time in a week as he responded to his King, "Thank you, Heika."

"There is no need to worry, Shibuya!" Murata chimed in, shattering the moment as a mischievous glint came into his eyes "I will be going with Von Voltaire-kyo."

Yuuri and Gwendal both stared with equal amounts of surprise on their faces, before Yuuri stood and pointed an accusing finger at his glasses wearing friend, "B-but you just said that this is a one way trip!"

Murata simply batted the indignant digit before standing and offering a hand to help the General to his feet.

"Yes, I did. But you want Gwendal to return, right?" Murata threw over his shoulder casually, as if this was simply a conversation about the weather. "So who better to send a long then me to find a way back."

"Don't go tooting your own horn Daikenja." Shinou commented with another eye roll, but Murata easily ignored the small jab to his pride.

"Thank you, Daikenja." came the soft voice of Gwendal as he was hoisted to his feet, feeling another small smile of gratitude cover his face for the glasses wearing youth.

"No problem." Murata replied easily, shooting a knowing smile up at the taller man. "Now let's get you back to your Sacrifice."

*~*~*(END CHAPTER)*~*~*

_So, what you think? Did most of you guess this was going to happen? ^_^ Tell me if you see any errors and I will be sure to fix them! Have a good day! And PLEASE REVIEW!_


	16. Discovering Selfless Chapter 2

_hehehe, I guess I was feeling pretty inspired this weekend. So here is another chapter, but don't think that this means this is going to happen a lot. Most of you know how I am about updating si don't get your hopes up that there will be another really soon. Though, I am trying to do so. ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh or Loveless_

Away We Go and New Discoveries

Gwendal stood impatiently in the middle of the large prayer room, watching as the two rulers discussed the plan as to how they were going to do this world crossing. It had been another excruciating two days as they worked out the details of their plan.

_And now here I am_, Gwendal mused to himself watching the conversation_, I am just moments away from being in the same world as Ritsuka…_

Gwendal shifted, feeling the need to work off energy through pacing but not willing to leave the place that Murata had assigned to him.

He glanced over at the glasses wearing teen, watching as he gave the final instructions to Yuuri before turning around and walking over to stand next to Gwendal.

"You ready to go?"

All Gwendal could do is nod, his voice suddenly abandoning him as his thoughts returned once more to the Sacrifice that he had lost.

"Great!"Murata chirp cheerily, turning to face the two rulers and priestess. "We're ready when you are, Shinou. Shibuya."

Yuuri nodded determinedly, sending a small smile towards his General. "Good luck and I hope to see all _three_ of you very soon."

Gwendal sent a small smile back, feeling hope fill his chest as the complex symbols lit up around him and the Daikenja.

_To find that which is lost_,

_You must travel far._

The two Kings of the Mazoku race chanted together, their blue auras lighting up around them before being absorbed into the patterns that had been drawn onto the floor.

_Through fire and water, rock and sand. _

_Until time is nothing but the means to an end_

_And the first breath of a beginning._

The symbols glowed brighter, almost to the point of being blinding and Gwendal felt a harsh thrust forward and the sensation of tumbling end over end. But he never seemed to hit the ground, just kept falling through air with a blinding light that left his mind hazy and the dual chanting of voices that continued to weave their spell.

_Through fire and water, rock and sand._

_Until time is nothing but tears in your hands_

_And that which was once lost is recovered forever more._

As suddenly as the voices ceased their chanting, Gwendal felt his body slam into hard packed dirt that left him short of breath and his head close to shutting down. He vaguely registered another thump on the ground next to him, but could not bring himself to turn his head and see what it was. And all too quickly the world turned black.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

The two youngsters looked from each other, to the two passed out individuals that lay in the middle of the park that they happened to be passing through. They had seen a bright blue light that seemed to be radiating power, causing their curiosity to be ignited. They had raced over, only to find the strange pair in bizarre clothes.

The redhead of the two stepped forward cautiously, nudging his foot a little harshly into the older of the two before tapping his foot against the dark haired individual.

He turned back to his companion; shrugging his shoulders as a form of communication that only the two of them could understand.

"What do you think we should do?" questioned the redhead, looking from his companion back to the strangers.

There was a moments silence as the two investigated more of the knocked out pair before the more wary one answered, "I say we leave 'em."

The redhead turned back around, his lips pursed in a small amount of disapproval and confusion.

"I don't think so." He replied, turning his attention back down to the newcomers. "Something tells me that they are important somehow…"

The boy sighed in a small amount of exasperation, before walking closer to the redhead and leaning over his crouched form.

"I guess there is no helping it." He said wearily, grabbing the arms of the smaller unconscious body and gesturing with his eyes to the redhead to grab the man's legs.

"They're just lucky that I am in a generous mood and we are close to home."

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Ritsuka stared out the window sadly, his eyes not really taking in the bright daylight that was streaming through the window. His hand ghosted up his small chest and gently touched the name that he knew was just underneath the shirt that kept it from view.

_Gwendal…_Ritsuka thought longingly, his eyes going distant at the memory of Gwendal, the devastated look on his face as Ritsuka was taken away by his brother.

A frown crept up onto Ritsuka's young face as his thoughts settled onto his brother, uncertainty filling his chest. _What would Seimei do if he knew that Gwendal was my fighter?_

Just then, the door that confined him to the large bedroom opened. Revealing the very person that Ritsuka was so uncertain about.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Seimei walked calmly into the room, a tray of food balanced perfectly on his arm, as he walked over to a small round table that sat in the middle of the room.

"Good Morning, Ritsuka." He said smoothly, setting the tray down softly as his eyes swept across the room to the only other occupant there. He took in the messy black/blue hair and the dark shadows that were under his brother's eyes, causing a frown to mar his face.

"You should sleep Ritsuka. It has already been three days, you need rest."

He sighed as no answer met his ears, once more causing a frown to come to his handsome face.

"How long are you going to keep up this silence, Ritsuka?" Seimei questioned gently, taking in his baby brother's tense form, causing a small idea to come to his mind. "Or are you trying to prevent a secret from escaping?"

He watched as Ritsuka flinched at his words, watched as the boys fingers almost reached up to his chest before they were forced back to their original position.

Seimei turned, feeling a small smirk creep onto his lips.

"Whatever it is you are trying to hide, Ritsuka, I will find it."

*~*~*(END CHAPTER)*~*~*

_Sorry it is a little on the short side, it was kind of a filler just to get the ball rolling. Also sorry my little "chant" is so bad, I was sort of in a hurry. REVIEW PLEASE!_


	17. Discovering Selfless Chapter 3

_Yo! I am trying to stay on schedule... but I really can't be sure how long it will last this time. Anyway, here you all go! I am so happy to all of you who reviewed! It really made my week! ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or Loveless._

Breaking the Silence

Gwendal opened his eyes slowly, the warrior side of mind kicking into gear when he realized that he was not lying face down on the cold earth but in a relatively soft bed. He slowly reached down to where his sword normally was kept only to recall vaguely leaving it behind in Shin Makoku at the request of the Daikenja.

"Ahh, so you are finally awake von Voltaire-kyo."

Gwendal shifted his head slowly, taking in the smiling face of Murata Ken and feeling a sigh make its way up his throat when he saw the teenager in a floral apron.

"How long have I been asleep?" he murmured, pushing himself up into a sitting position and feeling the small disorientation of moving too quickly.

But the Daikenja did not respond quickly, instead he only hummed in thought before turning back into the small kitchen. A few moments he came out with a tray covered with food which he set on the bedside table before sending a warm smile towards Gwendal.

"I think it has been a little over three days." Murata answered at last, seating himself in the chair that was currently placed at the side of the bed. "I guess all those sleepless nights finally caught up to you. Or maybe your mind has finally been put at ease with the fact that we are in Ritsuka's world."

Gwendal almost felt the need to deny that last claim, but he knew that would be a lie and thus, let it slide. He instead focused his attention on the strange food that the Daikenja had brought over for him.

"So… the big adult is finally awake, hmm." Came a soft voice, accompanied by a small sigh that attracted Gwendal's attention to the other side of the room.

Gwendal stared at the duo taking in their seemingly bizarre choice in clothing to their bright vibrant hair colors. Gwendal mentally noted how the two looked to be about Ritsuka's age in appearance and one had an eye patch covering their left eye.

"You've been refusing to answer our questions ever since you woke up." The red headed child stated in an almost accusing voice, as the two shot annoyed looks at Murata.

"But now that the big one has awakened, you have to answer our questions." Commanded the light green haired child; pointing in an accusing manner at Murata. But before Murata could comment, the bright redhead addressed Gwendal as he popped a sucker into his mouth.

"So Misters, what's your names?"

Gwendal had a twinge of unease about that fact and a quick glance at Murata told the teen to be silent.

"Is it not proper etiquette to ask for another's name before giving your own?"

Gwendal watched as both of the children's ears laid down; one in aggression while the other simply seemed to be disappointed. The eye patch kid stepped forward, twirling his lollipop around for a moment before a small smile crossed his face.

"I think I like your spirit, Mister!"

The light green haired boy looked about to protest before he was cut off once more by the red head.

"My name is Natsuo. This is my Sacrifice Youji. Zero."

"NATSUO!" Youji yelled in a tone that was crossed between horror and anger as he "death glared" the other boy.

But Natsuo simply ignored the glaring youth in favor of looking back and forth between the newcomers.

"So? What's your name?" Natsuo questioned, tilting his head in a way that cause Gwendal to recall his missing Sacrifice with an aching heart.

Apparently, He did not hide his emotions as well as he thought for suddenly Murata was speaking up for the two of them.

"I am Murata Ken. And this is Gwendal von Voltaire."

Natsuo tilted his head in thought staring once more at Gwendal, while Youji still looked a little annoyed but curious as well.

"So what's your _real_ name?" Natsuo prodded, his bright green eyes stared critically into Gwendal's stony blue, as if he was searching for an answer that only he knew.

There was an uncomfortable silence that descended onto the room as both Gwendal and Murata looked at the boy with varying degrees of shock and uncertainty. Natsuo simply smiled slowly, as if figuring out the mystery to the whole situation.

"You two aren't a fighting pair are you?"

Gwendal narrowed his eyes at the question, his mind instantly knowing what this boy was talking about but decided to keep his cards hidden for a little longer.

"What do you mean?" Gwendal hedged, watching a slightly annoyed gleam enter the more curious boy's eyes.

"I might look like a child, but I am a Fighter Unit first." Natsuo said seriously, lifting up his long sleeve and showing the small 'zero' that was written on the inside of his forearm. "And I can tell _you_ are a fighter as well."

The room fell silent again as all eyes seemed to turn to Gwendal as the general weighed his options in his head.

_But, it seems this child has been truthful to me_ Gwendal reasoned, looking between the two youngsters,_ I should be truthful as well. _

"My true name…" Gwendal began, hesitating for a moment as he shared a look with Murata before whispering, "Is Loveless."

The statement was greeted with shocked faces and gasps of surprise. Natsuo's mouth hung open so much that his lollipop slipped out and clattered to the floor.

"N-No way!"

"Your Ritsuka's Fighter Unit?"

"Poor Soubi!"

The two began to shout and talk over each other, but Gwendal was only able to hear one name in the conversation that captured his attention utterly.

"You know Ritsuka?" He half asked half demanded, silencing the shouting match but receiving an annoyed look from the light green haired boy.

"Of course we know him!" Youji snapped, ears lying back against his head.

But before more could be said, Natsuo cut in.

"He was Soubi's Sacrifice and this is Soubi's apartment."

But this only seemed to spark a fire within Gwendal that caused the normally reasonable general to lean forward, a wild look in his eye.

"Where is he?" Gwendal demanded, his voice laced with desperation. "Where is Ritsuka!"

The two youngsters quieted once more, a look of sadness coming to each of their faces as Natsuo answered, "I don't know, Soubi and Ritsuka have gone MIA for the past few days."

Gwendal slummed slightly, feeling the fire burn out and his hope leave him slightly.

"Ever since Seimei came back into the spot light…" Natsuo began, but was cut off by a sudden steely glare shot at him by the General, feeling an almost suffocating aura emit from the suddenly enraged man.

"…Seimei…" Gwendal hissed, leaning forward as he began to shake with uncontrolled rage. "I am going to _kill_ that man!" His voice took on an edge and his eyes began to almost glow an eerie blue. "He took Ritsuka away from me." The room began to shake slightly, startling everyone in the room except the one creating the disturbance. "I can never forgive him."

Suddenly Gwendal reached forward and grasped the collar of Natsuo dragging him forward slightly as he glowered into the boys eyes. Glasses began to shatter, shards flying in all different directions.

"Tell me, where are they?"

"Von Voltaire-kyo!" Murata leapt to his feet and tried to loosen the general's grip on the boy, but to no avail. Youji also sprang forward to try and free his fighter, but was also met with no success.

"You need to calm your fury." Natsuo stated shakily, his eyes wide with the power that was radiating off of this man. "Your power is getting out of control you need to calm down."

Natsuo watched as the blue glow began to die down slightly, as Gwendal's eyes began to war with internal emotions.

"We want to find Ritsuka as much as you." Natsuo assured, resting his small hands on top of the slowly calming down general.

"He is our friend…" Youji stated quietly, his eyes portraying understanding as he looked at Gwendal. An edge of determination crept into his young face. "We will find him and make sure to put that bastard brother of his down for good."

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Ritsuka twirled a lock of his dark hair, a small bubble of unexplainable hope filling his chest. Something was different about this day, Ritsuka could feel it in the air. He turned his attention away from the plate of sandwiches to stare out the large window that let in the bright sun light.

He had a small craving to go outside and play with the kids he could see in the park, but knew that he would not be allowed outside until Seimei trusted him again.

_Or gets a leash_ Ritsuka thought bitterly, standing up and walking over to sit in the large plush chair that was situated in the warm beam of sunlight. He curled up comfortably, enjoying the heat and allowing it to fuzz over his twisted, but pleasant thoughts.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Seimei quietly knocked on the large heavy door, pushing it open soon after when he remembered that he would not be hearing a response. He took in the slight form that was currently curled up in the large arm chair, causing a small genuine smile to creep onto his lips.

He walked slowly over to Ritsuka, walking as silently as he could before he stood just to the side of the chair. He carefully carded his large hand through the soft locks of his little brother's hair, a small pleased smile crossing his face when a contented sigh escaped the boy's lips.

But the quiet moment was shattered when a small voice that Seimei had not heard in days spoke.

"Gwendal…"

*~*~*(CHAPTER END)*~*~*

_On a side note: I really don't know where Natsuo and Yuoji's name is actually located on them. So I just made up a place! If you know where it is, please tell me and I will fix it!_

_hehehehe, tell me what you think! REVIEW!_


	18. Discovering Selfless Chapter 4

_Hey! Wazzup? So here is the update, sorry it is shorter than other chapters. But I thought that all of you would rather read it instead of me holding it hostage for a few weeks until I get the next section typed up. So enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not Own Loveless or Kyou Kara Maoh_

Realizing the Truth

Seimei leaned on the door heavily, his form shaking with unrestrained fury as he thought of the name his brother had just breathed. The face of that older man with long grey hair and agonized blue eyes came to Seimei's mind as he recalled the man that Ritsuka had said his final goodbye to. Seimei took a deep breath, trying to calm his rising anger before he did something he might regret.

Suddenly he heard a soft ring reach his ears causing him to reach for the cell phone that was slipped into his deep coat pockets, before placing it against his ear.

"Yes?" Seimei hissed out, trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

"I think we got a problem…" was the reply he received, detecting concern in the other man's voice.

Seimei began to walk down the hallway, feeling a tiny measure of his control come back to him at the sound of the other man's voice.

"Why do you think that, Nisei?"

"There was a large spike of power just a few moments." Nisei supplied, his voice taking on a thoughtful quality as the sound of a train going by in the background silenced their conversation for a few moments. "It was unlike anything I have ever felt Seimei…"

A scowl crossed Seimei's young face as he reached into his pocket and fished around for the key that he desired. He reached the end of the hall and began to descend the spiral staircase.

"Can you determine where it came from?" Seimei asked smoothly, hiding all of his emotions perfectly from his fighter.

But instead of the normal swift answer, there was silence on the other side of the line, causing Seimei to hesitate for a brief moment on the steps of the stairs, before continuing his descent and making it to the lower landing.

"Nisei?" he called out, forcing his commanding tone to come out and hearing the instant reply that sent his blood cold.

"I think it came from Soubi's apartment…"

He stilled, standing in front of a locked door that had been hidden perfectly behind a bookcase, hand posed with the small gold key just in front of the lock.

"What?" Seimei breathed out, his voice betraying him ever so slightly with the confusion that was consuming him.

"I don't understand myself either. I am going to take a closer look," Nisei responded simply, his voice dropping in pitch as if he was trying not to be over heard. "I will report back in a thirty minutes."

"Alright." Seimei replied, hitting the end button before more words could be exchanged and twisting the key in the lock.

Seimei opened the door slowly, closing the cell phone easily before slipping the light blue phone into his pocket. A smile slowly spread across his face at the crumbled form that lay on the floor, covered in blood and marks that had been delivered ever so affectionately.

"It seems we might have a problem, Soubi."

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Gwendal peered at the two young boys, his face not betraying the curiosity that was slowly eating him alive along with the burning hope of seeing his Sacrifice again.

"So, what is our plan of action?" Gwendal questioned in his best monotone voice, but knew that some of his hope was leaking out when Murata had shot a smug look his way.

"Well, we got some 'friends'" Youji quoted in the air, rolling his eyes slightly at the general, "who might be willing to give us some information."

Gwendal raised an eye brow at that, giving the boy a look that clearly demanded that the boy explain more, and was pointedly being ignored by said boy.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" Gwendal spoke slowly when he realized that the boy wouldn't be explaining further.

"Well, Youji and I were a part of an organization." Natsuo explained, carefully dodging the looks he was receiving from the occupants of the room. "They were the ones who brought Youji and I together. I bet they have at least a theory as to where Seimei is currently."

Gwendal simply nodded at the two, allowing the subject to be dropped for the time being as he watched the Daikenja engage the two youngsters in a conversation about the weird electronic 'games' that sat above the box that showed moving pictures. Gwendal recalling Heika telling him that it was called a 'TV'.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Nisei climbed down the tree as quietly as he could, his mind racing with thoughts about the two people that were currently sitting in Soubi's apartment with the two boys that made up the fighting pair named 'Zero'.

He swiftly pulled out his phone, flicking it open before hitting the speed dial number for his Sacrifice. He let it ring for a few moments, focused more on getting as much distance away as he could without being noticed by the young trained Fighter Unit that had sat within the small apartment complex.

On the fifth ring, he heard a shriek before the cool voice of Seimei came on the line.

"What is it, Nisei?" was the smooth answer, not a hint of exertion in the teenagers young voice, as the sound of something scrapping against flesh reached the Fighter Unit's ears along with another scream of pain.

"I just checked out the apartment." Nisei paused for a moment, unsure how to tell his Sacrifice what he had just discovered.

"And?" came the sharp command, causing a small shiver to run up the older man's spine as his ears were once more assaulted with the sounds of torture.

"There are two of them." He spoke slowly, hearing a small intake of breath come from the other end of the phone before plowing on. "One looks like he is in high school with large glasses and black hair. The other seems to be much older, with a stern face and long gray hair– "

"Gwendal…" came a growl from Seimei, rage lacing his voice before the line went dead and Nisei was left standing there staring at his green phone.

*~*~*(END CHAPTER)*~*~*

_Hehehe, tell me what you think! Also, I do not know when I will update next. I decided to join NaNoWriMo (For those who do not know it is National Novel Writing Month). So I will be focusing a lot of my time on school and that story, since I need to write 50,000 words by the end of this month. Wish me luck!_


	19. Discovering Selfless Chapter 5

_Hey, sorry it has been awhile. NaNoWriMo is over so I am devoted (somewhat) to this story once more! ^_^ I say "somewhat" because right now it is finals so I need to devote myself to studying and test taking. Sorry it is a little short, I did plan out more but I thought I made you all wait long enough so I uploaded what I had so far. I hope you all like it! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or Kyo Kara Maoh_

Need You Close to Me

Gwendal stood by the window, staring out at the scenery before him and marveling at all the wonders that were in this world that were so similar to that of his Heika. His eyes scanned over the street, watching as 'cars' sped past the small apartment and the people who walked up and down the lively road. His eyes caught sight of a duo coming down the street, their cat ears were perked up and flicking back and forth in excitement as they made their way hand in hand.

"We should get going."

Gwendal turned slowly away from the happy duo, his eyes turning to the daikenja who was watching him with his usual unreadable smile on his face.

"We have that 'meeting' to get to with that organization Natsuo and Youji belong to." Murata ushered, waving his arm for emphasis and attempting to summon the older mazoku.

Gwendal sighed as he began to make his way across the small apartment, hearing the light footfalls of the teen before his heart clenched at the others next words.

"We've been here in this world for five days. Time is of the essence if we wish to get back to our world close to the time we left it."

Gwendal did not pause in his strides, even though internally he was being torn apart. His duty to his country and its people wagging war with his need to find Ritsuka and drag the boy back with him to his world. But before more words could be spoken, they stepped out the front door and made their way down the steps in the bright sunshine.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Ritsuka was growing worried. He had not seen his brother in a day, which was unusual for the older man who would stop by roughly five times a day, usually bearing food. But Ritsuka had only seen that strange older man with long black hair that is always tied in a low ponytail who wore a slightly sinister smile on his lips when delivering Ritsuka's food.

"Where could Seimei be?" he quietly pondered out loud, intentionally pitching his voice low just in case there was someone on the other side of the heavy wooden door. His eyes scanned over the room, while his hands unconsciously played with the small items that were all scattered here and there.

_Has he grown tired of me? Does he no longer want me but 'Ritsuka' instead?_ Ritsuka felt his insecurities rise within him, his mind jumping to all the things his mother had spoken to him ever since he had awoken to this life. His ears flattened to his head, his tail curling around his middle in an almost comforting gesture.

Ritsuka slowly made his way over to the window and leaned his head against the glass, trying to ignore the transparent form of himself in the window, his eyes closing in a look of pain.

"I need you, Gwendal…"

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Gwendal flinched at the sudden emotion that filled him, causing his feet to stop their pace as he took in a shuttering breath.

_Ritsuka…_ his mind supplied for him, his eyes scanning around for any trace of the young boy but already knowing that the boy was not here. He looked up into the sky, closing his eyes for the briefest of moments as he allowed Ritsuka's feeling to wash over him and sooth his own frayed emotions.

"Wait for me, Ritsuka." Gwendal murmured under his breath, moving forward once more at the questioning looks he was getting from the Zero pair and Murata, feeling a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

"Are you sure about this, Nisei?"

Nisei glanced up at the figure that was leaning against the wall, feeling his heart quicken slightly as he took in his Sacrifice's cold demeanor.

"Yes," Nisei answered, rising to his feet and stepping closer to the other man. "I heard them discussing meeting with the Professor. I guess he has some information about where we are hiding currently."

Nisei stared at that emotionless face, seeing the small shifts in the expression that betrayed the younger of the two's true feelings.

_Anger_, Nisei identified wanting to reach out and touch his Sacrifice. But he knew that if he even brushed his fingers against the other, he would be on the floor and most likely missing fingers.

_He doesn't allow anyone to touch him unless it is absolutely necessary_, he thought to himself, convincing himself that there was no bitter undertone in his mind. _He will only ever allow Ritsuka to touch him._

"Go and follow them, Nisei." Seimei commanded, snapping the older man from his thoughts. Nisei's eyes connected to the others for a brief moment, before nodding his head in an affirmative.

"If that meddlesome old man tries to give them any helpful information," Seimei continued, pushing himself off the wall and taking the few steps that still divided the two and leaned in and whispered into the others ear, "You know what to do."

Nisei felt his heart constrict as Seimei walked around him and made his way towards the door. Before Nisei knew what he was doing, he spun around and called out, "What about you?"

The temperature in the room seemed to drop then, Seimei's hand poised over the door knob and not facing the Fighter Unit.

"You know you are not supposed to question me, Nisei." The voice was deadly, causing a small shiver to rack up the older man's body and his mind to freeze at what the consequences of his actions could be. "But since I am feeling a little bit forgiving, I will answer your question."

Nisei suppressed his sigh of relief, feeling his shoulders sag ever so slightly.

"I am going to go and see Ritsuka after I take a shower. I have neglected him too long and allowed him to get away with too much." Seimei turned from the doorway, a wicked smile crossing his face. "It is time for him to be punished."

Nisei almost felt fear set into his being at the thought of what might happen to the young boy. Almost. Nisei watched as Seimei turned towards the door again and pushed it open, taking a few steps towards the door to follow the other out and go and complete his Sacrifices order before he was stopped by that commanding voice.

"Oh, before you go," Seimei's eyes met Nisei's in a chilling gaze and another menacing smile crossed his young face. "Go and patch up Soubi. He will be the guard while you are out."

*~*~*(END CHAPTER)*~*~*

_Sorry it is so short... But I would still appreciate reviews! I am almost out of finals, so please hang in there!_


	20. Discovering Selfless Chapter 6

_Hehehehe, Hello all! Thank you to all who have stuck with me for so long and been reviewing! You guys are the greatest! ^_^ Here is the next little bit, I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or Kyou Kara Maou._

Passing of Information

"Tell us what you know." Gwendal ordered, his eyes not wavering from the silvery haired man who was calmly sipping his tea at the small outdoor café table.

Gwendal felt a restraining hand on his shoulder and knowing that it was the Daikenja's way of telling him to sit and be calm. He sat, his irritation rising when the silvery haired man chuckled softly and adjusted his near black sunglasses.

"So direct and to the point," The man spoke gently, sipping his tea once more before placing it gently onto the saucer. "Don't you want to exchange pleasantries first? Or at least spend a few moments with our tea?"

Gwendal noticed how tense the Zero pair were towards this man and knew that he should be handling this with more care and grace that was fitting of his status.

_But this is about finding Ritsuka_, Gwendal reasoned knowing that he could not contain himself for another moment.

"Not that we want to seem rude, sir." Murata cut in, giving a warning glance at the older Mazoku. "But we are slightly on a tight schedule and we really would like to find our friend again."

The man swirled his tea for a moment, humming his understanding before taking another drink and placing his china onto the elegant table and reaching for an envelope that had been concealed within his coat. He twirled it through his fingers for a moment, before sliding it across the table.

"Very well." He spoke formally, any trace of humor that had been in his frame vanishing as he leaned back into his chair and picked up his tea once more."Here is all we know on Seimei and his fighter, Nisei."

Gwendal reached out to pick up the thick envelope, but was beaten by the dark haired teen. Murata leaned back into his chair and broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out its contents, while skillfully dodging the glare that was being shot his way by the fearsome general.

"This is it, sir?" Murata asked in a slightly confused tone, his eyebrows scrunching together as he looked at the silver haired man.

"Please call me Ritsu." The man stated with a smile, ignoring the question and the looks he was getting from the others at the table as he raised his cup to his lips once more, "Or Professor if you prefer."

Murata handed the documents over into the awaiting hands of Gwendal, whose face became stony as his eyes traveled over the pages. He attempted to not clench his fist in his rage, controlling his breathing as he passed the papers on to the curious Zero pair who shared the pages between them.

_I have forgotten,_ Gwendal mentally seethed, cursing his more scattered mind tendency of late. _I cannot read the language of this world. This is beyond frustrating!_

But a thought struck him that caused him to turn his attention to the glasses wearing Mazoku that sat next to him, _when did Daikenja learn to read this language?_

"There is no address!" Youji and Natsuo exclaimed in unison, slamming their hands onto the table and their ears flattening to the sides of their heads in their distress, and affectively startling Gwendal out of his thoughts and back to reality.

Gwendal's keen eyes swept over the small café, noting how their table had begun to be noticed by other patrons and how whispers about their loud outbursts. But his eyes quickly snapped over to the silver haired man who had set down his cup and raised his hands in a universal gesture of surrender.

"Peace," His smooth voice tried to sooth the fiery emotions that were blazing just below the surface."There is no address for we are still looking for their whereabouts. Seimei is a crafty individual; most likely he has charmed his way into some unexpected household. Or maybe he has a place under a false name. We are still uncertain."

Gwendal couldn't hold his tongue anymore. He leveled the other man a slightly desperate look, his eyes glowing blue, as he hissed out, "Is there _any _idea where they could be? Even if it is just a whisper, I would rather be out seeing if it is true instead of sitting around waiting!"

There was a long silence at the table, making the tension noticeable to all other tables in the area. Gwendal started into the dark lenses of the others glasses, unable to see the eyes that were behind them. But as quickly as the atmosphere had become stiff and stifling, it was broken when the man sighed and reached into his jacket pocket once more. He drew out a small slip of paper and once more set it in the middle of the table, Gwendal's eyes slowly settling back to their normal color.

"I can't promise anything." Ritsu warned, drawing back to his original position. "But this was the address we received from a source about a week ago. We were investigating other locations first so we haven't gotten around to this one yet."

Gwendal reached out and dragged the piece of paper closer to himself; leaving it on the table this time for all to see the neat handwriting spelling out a single address across its smooth surface. Memorizing the strange characters to memory incase he were to ever come across them again.

"If you want you can go and see for yourself."

Gwendal glanced up at the other man, he didn't know why but having this 'address' seemed to be exactly what he was looking. He felt the need to get to his feet and run in whatever direction this piece of paper was pointing him in, knowing somewhere deep inside his heart that it would lead to his missing Sacrifice.

"Thank you…"

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Nisei cursed under his breath, lowering the binoculars from his eyes and glared at the silver haired man. He recognized the address that had been scrawled on the small slip of paper and the small energy spike that had occurred just a moment before the paper was shown.

"Where in the world did he get _that_?" he snarled, activating his fighter abilities when he recalled the order that had been given to him by his Sacrifice before he had left and feeling a small stir of hope at the thought of fighting someone powerful.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Natsuo gasped when he felt the presence of another fighter in the area. His hands flying up to his head at the pain that suddenly assaulted him as his eyes screwed shut as well.

_Where did he come from?_ He whimpered mentally, sensing that the other was charging up their attack and doing the only logical thing.

He grabbed Youji, not noticing that the other had been trying to speak to him, and swiftly dragged him under the table as he ordered, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

Natsuo absently noted that Gwendal was also holding his head as the taller man knocked the dark haired teen to the ground as well. Just then a blast of flame hit the table, pushing it off the ground and causing it to smash into the building behind them.

He quickly scanned the area, noticing the screaming civilians who were fleeing the area and the professor laying on the ground with a silver cane rolling away from their little group. Natsuo continued to look about and find the fighter who had decided to attack them, but he could not pinpoint the individual.

"We need to get out of here."

Natsuo turned his head to the dark haired teen of their group, noticing the calculating gleam in his black eyes.

"We are too vulnerable here and too many innocents as well." Murata continued to speak, pushing Gwendal away slightly before standing to his feet. "Now, let's go!"

Natsuo could see the reasoning behind the command and quickly got to his feet, pulling a protesting Youji with him and quickly followed Murata's lead through the crowd and away from the café. His head pounded for a moment, his senses telling him that the aggressive fighter was hot on their heels. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Gwendal bringing up the rear, supporting Ritsu on his shoulder and dragging him along with them.

"Turn here!" Youji called to Murata, drawing Natsuo attention back to his Sacrifice and being tugged to the side alley to their left. "There is a park that is normally disserted; we can face our attacker there!"

They ran for another few moments before entering the expansive park, all panting at their exertion to make it to a safe fighting location away from prying eyes. Gwendal gently released the silver haired man, who slid to the ground where he sat breathing heavily.

"Get out of here, Gwendal. Murata." Natsuo ordered the older duo, his head aching in pain from the approaching fighter unit.

The two looked at him as if he had gone mad, which brought out a small eye roll from the younger boy.

"Get out of here!" He urged again, making a shooing motion with one hand as his other sought out his Sacrifice's hand. "Go to that address, it is on the east side of town, just past the railroad tracks."

"We will not leave you here!" Gwendal spoke forcefully, turning his attention to Murata as if to ask for backup to his statement.

Youji rolled his eyes before answering in his normally snappy voice, "Just go will you. We can handle ourselves."

"Plus," Natsuo cut in, his eyes firm on the old General. "If he was so willing to attack us in public means that the address must lead to _something_ important."

Natsuo watched as the General's face remained emotionless, but his eyes flickered through too many emotions to be certain of what he is seeing. He watched as Gwendal opened his mouth in what looked like to be a protest, but the Murata's voice quickly interjected, "He is right, Von Voltaire-kyo."

Natsuo watched as resignation filled the older man's eyes, giving the older man a smile of encouragement.

"Go and save Ritsuka."

*~*~*(END CHAPTER)*~*~*

_I know, it is a little short... But I just don't want to start explaining the battle only to stop halfway through! I just have way to many evil plans that need to be worked out first. Happy New Year to all! Please review to tell me what you think... or how much you hate me for dragging this out. ^_^_


	21. Discovering Selfless Chapter 7

_Long time no see! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. To all those who haven't seen my profile, my computer decided that working for me was too much work and thus died (Which was about three weeks ago). I was able to type up this chapter over a series of random session in my school's library and with a little gentle nudge from Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari about how it has be 49 days since I updated, I was motivated enough to update this story. Thank you all for your support in making this story such a hit! _

_Now: **This is a warning in what is about to come! **No there is no cursing, but there is some violence/almost rape/incest sort of scene. I don't think it deserves an increase in viewing rating, but it is a warning to all eyes who are not into such a scene. I will mark off where it is for those who want to jump it, just in case. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or Kyou Kara Maoh_

Trying to Find One's Voice 

Nisei slowed his pace as he reached the edge of the buildings, letting his breath even out before taking a step out from the shadows and into the open space of the grassy field. His eyes instantly scanned the area, noting that there were only three individuals before him. He recognized the Professor sitting against a tree, his head tilted up slightly as if he was looking at the clouds that were lazily traveling across the warm sunlit sky. Nisei took in the remaining two whose hands were intertwined and had identical looks of determination on their faces.

Nisei stopped a few yards away from the pair his eyes still scanning for any sign of the apparently escaped duo from the other world, a scowl coming to his lips when he did not see either in the immediate area. He turned sharply, his senses telling him to head back to the hide out and move his Sacrifice and their "guests" as soon as possible. But before he even took a step a firm, young voice sliced into his hearing.

"Hold it right there."

Nisei turned slowly back towards the two boys, sensing the surprising amount of power leaking off the duo while feeling the sharp pain within his head at the feeling of the fighter unit charged up his abilities.

"You aren't going anywhere." The red head spoke clearly, drawing Nisei's eyes to him as he leveled the older man with a menacing smile. "We will be your opponents."

Nisei felt his amusement towards the younger two grow, sending them his own slow blood lusting smirk toward them.

"And what sort of challenge can a couple of kids be?" he purred out, mocking them with his eyes as he released a small fraction of his own fighter abilities. His smile growing, when he saw the slightest flinch come over the red head and deciding that the two really weren't worth his time.

He turned sharply, remembering the orders he had received before he left he decided to smite the old foolish blind man and be on his way back to his sacrifice. But before he took a handful of steps, he was hit hard with chains; locking his arms to the ground and making him come to a halt.

Nisei swiveled his eyes toward the duo, taking in the fighter's offensive position in front of his sacrifice, both of their faces a cross between anger and determination.

"Why don't you try us," the long green hair boy spat out, gripping the redhead's shoulder that stood protectively in front of him.

Nisei pondered over such an offer for a moment before grinning widely and releasing his fighter unit powers, breaking through the chains with ease.

"Very well." He said softly, a hint of madness creeping into his voice. "Try to make this worth my time."

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Gwendal followed closely behind Murata, allowing the younger man to lead him toward the east. They had crossed over strange metal rods that were in the road that the daikenja had called the "railroad tracks" and they were running through the area that was lined with building that all looked the same.

They turned left, onto another street that looked to be the same as the past seven or so streets, only causing more confusion and revealing no answers.

"Do you have any idea which way to go?" Marata asked over his shoulder, his breath coming out in soft pants as sweat glistened on his forehead.

Gwendal looked around him, trying to see if he could sense Ritsuka through their bond. Only to find nothing but silence causing him to release a sigh of disappointment and turn his gaze to the daikenja once more.

"Not in the slightest." He breathed out, shaking his head and watching the teen before him frown in thought before darting off to the left, taking an alleyway onto another identical street. Both of their minds murmuring the same name, _Ritsuka…_

_*~*~*_(BREAK: _This is the time to skip ahead to the next break for all those who are faint of heart_)*~*~*

Ritsuka jerked his head up from where he had been standing against the window for the past hour or so, his ears perking up at the sound of the locks on the door moving before opening slowly. Ritsuka felt a small bubble of relief and uncertainty at seeing the familiar form of his brother standing in the doorway.

Ritsuka opened his mouth, ready to say the greeting that was on the tip of his tongue when his mind recalled that he couldn't speak to his brother or he wound risk saying something that he might regret later.

_Would it be so bad?_ Ritsuka thought to himself for the briefest of moments, his mind recalling that this was his dearest big brother who would protect him from his mother and her temper. The very same brother that he loved and missed so deeply for over a year when he believed him to be dead, only to cry in joy when he found out that his brother was in fact still alive.

Realizing his mouth was still hanging open, he snapped it shut with an audible click, willing his brother to understand his feelings through his eyes.

"I am sorry to have left you alone for so long, Ritsuka." Seimei spoke soothingly, striding into the room and coming just a few steps away from Ritsuka, his lips tilted up in a small smile of apology."I know I must have made you worried."

Ritsuka nodded his head at this, stepping forward slightly and reaching his hand out tentatively toward his brother's arm. He was slightly startled when Seimei grabbed his much smaller hand and pulled him forward, causing the smaller boy to crash into the larger form. Ritsuka felt his brother's strong arms wrap around his waist, drawing Ritsuka's eyes up toward his face.

He gasped at the look on his brother's face, unable to understand the emotions that were shining in his brother's eyes. He looked away quickly and tried to draw in a breath, but found it difficult due to the tight hold Seimei had on him, crushing him against the older man.

"I just got word from Nisei."

Ritsuka peered back up at his brother, his eyebrows furrowing in thought as to where this conversation might be going, his ears flattening to the side of his head at his discomfort.

"That two individuals from _that_ world have come here." Seimei continued, his voice hinting at nothing but his eyes still burning with emotions Ritsuka could not understand.

Ritsuka tried to suppress the gasp that wanted to burst forth from his lips at those words, his eyes quickly turning away from Seimei's in an effort to try and hide his hope at the possibility of seeing Gwendal again.

"From what he tells me," Seimei paused, as if he was analyzing his younger brother's face before continuing, "One of their names is Murata, while the other…"

He trailed off, making Ritsuka's heart pound even faster in his chest and his eyes to snap up to Seimei's in order to see the name form of his brother's lips.

"...is Gwendal."

Ritsuka's heart sang with joy as relief set in, a smile spreading across his face before he could stop himself and his eyes spark with affection at the name of his other half.

Suddenly, he was being forced back, his head and shoulder's connecting with the bedroom wall with a hard thud, dizzying him for a moment. He felt hands on his shoulders pinning him to the wall roughly, causing a whimper to escape his lips. His eyes cleared from their haze and became locked within his brother's rage filled eyes, true fear setting in to his heart that had been filled with nothing but joy only a moment ago.

Seimei pressed his body close, pinning the smaller boy more affectively and causing another whimper to escape Ritsuka's lips.

"Se-Seimei!" Ritsuka gasped out, feeling suffocated as he was pressed against the wall this way and fear tear at him as his mind started calling out for Gwendal to save him.

"So now you wish to speak to me?" Seimei growled out, pushing more into the small body that he had pinned against the wall.

His face was mere inches from Ritsuka's as he hunched over slightly, causing the older brother's breath to ghost over his younger brother's face.

"It has been _five_ days," Seimei spat out, letting his anger and bitter emotions seep into his voice. "And the only word I heard escape your lips before this moment was _Gwendal_!"

Ritsuka's small arms reached up, trying to shove his brother's much larger form away, his mind trying to recall any moment he might have spoken the General's name. But to no avail as his lips were claimed in a bruising kiss. Ritsuka gasped at the rough treatment, unintentionally allowing his brother to slip his tongue into his mouth and be pressed more firmly into the wall.

Ritsuka turned his head sharply away, breaking the kiss and gasping for what little air he could gain within his lungs. Tears burned in his eyes but he tried to prevent them from falling as he slowly peered up at his brother's smoldering gaze.

"S-Seimei?" Ritsuka stuttered out, his body beginning to shake as his eyes conveyed the hurt emotions he felt toward his brother. His mind was reeling to fast to truly make sense of everything but he needed to ask at least the one question that was burning on his lips, "W-Why?"

Ritsuka recoiled slightly when Seimei let out a few sinister chuckles, causing Ritsuka's mind to go into his fight or flight mode.

"Why what, Ritsuka?" Seimei asked softly, leaning in closer and toward the large cat ear that was currently pressed to the side of Ritsuka's head. He bit it slightly, causing Ritsuka to jump and his face to burn a crimson red before he continued in that soft voice that left too many promises in its wake. "I told you already once before, when I asked you to give yourself to me."

Ritsuka shivered, once more trying to push his brother away as Seimei began to press his lips to his soft human ear.

"To be mine and to let me do whatever I want." Seimei spoke in that hypnotizing voice, causing that small voice in Ritsuka's head to question why he was resisting his brother before Ritsuka was able to shake it off. "You gave me no answer then, and I am done waiting."

Ritsuka could feel long fingers grasp his chin and turn his head forcefully around, before he felt his brother's crushing mouth against his own. Ritsuka allowed his tears to fall, as his head was held in place while his mouth was ravaged by the Seimei. His hands began moving again, desperately trying to find a way to push the older man off of him.

Without warning, Ritsuka was being pulled off the wall and shoved across the room. He stumbled, his mind confused from the situation and the lack of oxygen when his knees slammed into something hard that had him falling backwards. A small yelp of surprise escaped him when he realized he was now lying on his bed and before he could push himself up or understand what was happening, another body climbed over him. A large hand pinned his arms above his head while the other slid down along his ribs.

He jerked at the touch, he head rising off the bed and connecting his tear stained eyes to the hard looking eyes of Seimei. He wiggled, trying to escape, trying to wrench his arms away from his brother's powerful grip, only to have his lips claimed again. He quickly turned his head away, trying to hide his face under one of his pinned arms. But this did not dissuade his brother, who began to trail kisses along his jaw and nibble on his human ear.

Ritsuka cried out at the sensation, struggling even more, but finding no words coming to his lips to try and stop this torment.

"Why do you fight me, Ritsuka?" Seimei breathed into his ear, almost sounding as if he was hurt by his brother's constant struggles, before his voice took on a possessive quality."You know that you are already mine. You were born just for me! Mother gave birth to you just for me…"

Ritsuka could feel his brother's lips trailing down his neck, nipping on his young skin and sending panic through his young body.

"Se-Seimei…S-Sto-" Ritsuka choked out brokenly, feeling his brother's free had work on the zipper of his blue shirt, causing more panic to spear through his heart.

_What if he sees?_ Ritsuka shouted in his mind, worry about what his brother would do to him if he were to see the name carved there on his chest.

He began to thrash more violently against his brother, trying to get his voice to work but only getting a few broken sobs to come out. Tears were spilling from his eyes, his eyes swimming with the salty liquid as he tried to convey his feeling to his brother without words.

But Seimei wasn't looking at his face, he was too focused on the skin he was slowly revealing as he unzipped Ritsuka's shirt, showering the boy beneath him with kisses and love bites.

Ritsuka knew the moment Seimei saw the name written across his heart, he heard the intake of breath and the larger body freeze above him. He felt the pressure on his wrists tighten to an almost bruising degree, forcing another whimper to escape Ritsuka's lips.

Ritsuka didn't even bother to look at his brother's face, instead he focused on an entirely different face and cried out with all his might into his mind, _GWENDAL!_

*~*~*(BREAK_:You've made it through!)*~*~*_

Gwendal jerked, his head instantly turning toward the left while his legs instantly turned that way and had him shooting down an alleyway.

"Von Voltaire-kyo!" Murata called after him, trying to catch up to the now sprinting General. His breath coming out in even more uneven gasps. "W-What's…wrong…?"

Gwendal spared no glance or words back toward the daikenja, his mind in overdrive as he charged into a street and down another alley, hurling his body over bushes and around identical houses, his heart guiding him.

*~*~*(END CHAPTER)*~*~*

_Hehehehe, I know, I just leave you all dying and hating me. Tell me what you think! Review please!_


	22. Discovering Selfless Chapter 8

_...Ssssooooooooo... Its been awhile. I hope everyone is doing well. Sorry for the long pause in this story. I got nothing to say about that. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or Kyou Kara Maou_

Fights and Truths

"Seimei."

Ritsuka opened his eyes just a crack, feeling his tears slide down the sides of his face and into his hair. His head turning ever so slightly to look at his brother, seeing that his brother's attention was on the door .

"What is it?" Seimei hissed out, one of his hands still clasped over Ritsuka's wrists while his other tugged Ritsuka's shirt back over his chest. "Can you not see that I am busy?"

Ritsuka stared, pleading with Soubi who stood there in the door. His eyes widening when he noticed the black eye and the numerous bandages that littered his old fighter's body.

"My apologies," Soubi said in a subdued voice, his face betraying no emotion at all. "But there is a fighter unit approaching our current location."

Ritsuka winced when Seimei's grip tightened, his eyes turning back to his brother's face only to see his brother looking at him with a mixture of emotions in his eyes.

"Can you tell which one it is?" Seimei asked evenly, his voice hinting only to a fraction of his emotions.

"Yes, I am quite certain it is the one from the other world." Soubi spoke calmly, his voice unwavering.

Ritsuka watched as his brother's eyes narrowed fractionally, a growl emitting from his throat. With a swift jerk, Ritsuka was in a sitting position, Seimei zipping his shirt back into place before tugging him up onto his feet.

"How long until he arrives?" Seimei ground out, pulling Ritsuka to the door and elbowing Soubi out of the way, his strides too long for Ritsuka to keep up comfortably.

"Five minutes," Soubi replied, following behind the two sacrifices as they made their way to the stairs before taking them two at a time. "Maybe less, he is traveling fast."

Another growl issued from Seimei's throat, surprising Ritsuka with the harshness of the tone, before being forced to an even faster pace to the back door.

"Distract them," Seimei tossed over his shoulder to the fighter unit, not even bothering to look back at the older man that was following them out. "That is an order, do not let them catch us. We will be moving to another safe house. When you are done with him come and find us."

"Yes, Seimei." Soubi agreed in a monotone, bowing to the older Sacrifice before working his way around to the front of the building.

Ritsuka watched his brother as they rounded a corner, his grip on his arm still too tight to be anything but uncomfortable.

Seimei reached into his coat pocket extracting his cell phone an instantly hitting the speed dial for number one. He waited only for the first ring when he heard a small greeting and instantly pushed it aside and spoke in his authoritative voice.

"Nisei." He commanded, allowing his will to extend to the now silent fighter unit. "I need you now."

"On my way." Nisei instantly replied, giving Semei the answer he was looking for and causing him to hang up his cell phone with a sharp click before replacing it into his pocket.

Seimei tightened his grip on Ritsuka's arm as he made his way down the side streets, Ritsuka unable to stop the tears from spilling down his face once more or the wince at his brother's tight grip.

"S-Seimei," Ritsuka stammered out, his smaller hand trying to pry off his brother's much larger one. "You're hurting my arm."

Seimei came to a sudden stop his eyes swiveling around before they connected with Ritsuka's red rimmed and tear streaked gaze.

"This is hardly what I am going to do to you, Ritsuka." Seimei spoke lowly, his voice holding an edge as his tail and ears stood on end in a clearly aggressive manner. "How dare that brute mark you with a name."

Seimei began to walk again, jerking Ritsuka violently enough for him to stumble and forcing him to a pace that required the younger of the brothers to jog in order to keep up.

"But Seimei," Ritsuka tried to reason, his hand momentarily reaching up to grasp at the fabric of his shirt, right over where his name lay hidden on his skin. "It is my name, you said so yourself."

A growl issued from Seimei's lips his gaze turning once more toward Ritsuka's which swirled with too many different emotions in his violet orbs.

"Not anymore." Seimei hissed out between his clenched teeth, tugging on Ritsuka once more to bring the boy crashing into his chest before snaking his arm around his waist and burying his face in the soft black tinted blue hair of his younger brother. "I am going to remove that filthy name from your body. You belong to me and only me!"

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Gwendal came to a halt, sensing Murata only just able to stop before crashing into him, but paying him no mind. His full attention on the blonde haired man before him, the man who was currently standing in between him and Ritsuka.

"Step aside."

"I am afraid I cannot grant your request." Soubi responded emotionlessly, removing his glasses before slipping them into his shirt pocket. "For you see I have been order to stop you by my Sacrifice and I cannot disobey his direct order."

Gwendal's eyes narrowed at the other Fighter Unit, his anger boiling just under his skin and causing a blue light to spark in his eyes.

"I do not have any issues with you, so I will say it again," Gwendal hissed out, taking a threatening step forward while reaching for the sword that was normally on his hip. "Stand aside!"

Gwendal momentarily cursed himself when his hand landed on nothing before his mind could supply to him that his sword was currently not in this world. His eyes never betraying him nor wavering away from the blonde man who was still blocking his way into the house.

"And as I said before, I cannot." The blonde responded in that infuriatingly calm voice. "_Our name is Beloved, I declare a battle of wordspells. Begin automatic mode. Fighter Systems engaged._"

Gwendal strained his ears in order to hear the man's words he was speaking so quietly. The next thing he knew, he was being blasted off his feet by an invisible force to the chest.

"Von Voltaire-kyo!" Murata yelled out, running instantly to the older man's side and kneeling down in order to look into the stormy blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

Gwendal could only grunt as his response before pushing himself up into a kneeling position on the ground. He sensed a charge in the air, something he did not notice before and without conscious thought his voice left him.

"_Our name is Loveless, one without love." _Gwendal's voice pierced through the air. _"Activate Fighter systems, automatic mode."_

He noticed something glinting from above him and more words sprang to his lips.

"_Shield, Repel." _The words poured from his lips without conscious thought, as he tugged the Daikenja closer to himself and raising his arm up as if he could stop the approaching needles with just his bare hand._ "Nothing can reach us, it is all useless."_

The needles seemed to bounce right off a glowing blue barrier that seemed to surround them with its soft light. Gwendal turned his gaze away from the sight of the needles to the man who was staring at him with a look that for the first time seemed to contain emotion.

"_Pierce, strike."_ Soubi commanded, his eyes glinting with a challenge and what seemed to be pleasure._ "Break through, stab, penetrate, Nothing can keep me out!"_

Gwendal tore his eyes way from the blonde, his eyes turning skyward once more to see that this time it was a combination of arrows and swords falling towards him and the black haired teen.

"_Hold strong, nothing can get through." _Gwendal spoke forcefully, watching as the barrier around them seemed to glow even brighter with the blue light._ "Block, defend, prevent their entry."_

Once more the falling items bounced away harmlessly, but Gwendal could feel the hairs stand up on the back of his neck as the other man challenging words reached his ears.

"_Redirect like electricity,"_ Soubi intoned, his eyes flashing with pain and pure ecstasy._ "Strike, burn and illuminate, shatter their defense."_

Gwendal could see a bolt of lightning darting toward them, a tiny spark of fear entering his heart before more words tumbled past his lips.

"_Reflect, Rebound." _Gwendal allowed the words to flow easily past his lips, finally standing up on his feet and pointing towards the other man with an open palm. _"Like light on a mirror, reverse the strike to its creator." _

Gwendal watched as the white streak of lightning struck his barrier, seemingly warring with it before it shot towards the other man who was staring at him with clear shock written across his face. But just as the bolt of lightning struck the man square in the chest, Gwendal heard an intake of breath right next to him before a scream pierced the air.

"Geika!" Gwendal instantly shouted as he turned on his heel to see the teen falling to his knees as his breath escaped his parted lips in pain filled gasps, what looked to be a collar with a chain coming off it wrapped around his slender neck.

"What is going on?"

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Nisei was racing as fast as his legs could carry him, his left hand clamped over his still bleeding right shoulder. He cursed under his breath, disbelief coloring his voice at the thought those children being able to wound him.

But a smile slowly crept up his face when the image of their identical surprised faces when he was able to take them both down with a single spell popped into his mind. His mind wandered to his easy dealings with the Professor. The man didn't even put up a struggle when Nisei had stocked over to his sitting form, nor did he flinch when Nisei drove his pocket knife straight into the man's heart. Even though his master was in danger, at least he would have some good news to tell him.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Ritsuka stumbled as he was dragged down the road by his brother, his breath coming out in pants as he was forced to jog in order to keep up with the long strides.

His eyes kept sweeping back and forth, trying in vain to see something, _anything_, that he could recognize. Suddenly, they turned onto a street that Ritsuka knew all too well.

He gasped, shocked at the houses they were now passing, and the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end.

"W-Why are we here?"

No reply was given to Ritsuka as Seimei continued down the street, his hand reaching into his pocket and extracting a key ring with one silver key dangling from its loop.

"Seimei? Why have you taken me here? Why?" Ritsuka pleaded softly, tugging on his brother's coat as his ears laid back against his head and his tail snuck between his legs.

"This is where it all began for us Ritsuka." Seimei said simply, his voice almost taking on a wistful tone as he placed the key into the lock and turned. "This is where we lived, laughed, _loved._"

Ritsuka heard the small click of the lock before he watched Seimei push the door open, feeling just the tiniest bit of fear bubble up his chest.

"Or do you no longer love me Ritsuka?" Seimei stepped into dark house, pulling Ritsuka in after him while his voice gained an almost steely tone to it. "You know you were born for me."

Seimei began to walk through the dark house, and even though Ritsuka could not see clearly he still knew exactly where they were going.

"Mother gave you to me." Seimei continued softly, his voice going soft once more, as if he was remembering something with a loving fondness.

"What did you do to them?" Ritsuka suddenly screamed out, fighting against his brother's still tight grip as they walked past the dining room.

The walls were splashed with blood and the crumpled bodies of his parents were laying on the floor, blood pooling around their disfigured bodies as sun light filtered in through the blinds and cast their bodies in a horrible light. The table was still set and the food that was most likely had been prepared for breakfast sat untouched and pristine except for the blood that was splattered across it.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" Ritsuka screamed, trying to make his way over to their fallen forms. Struggling with all his might to break free of his brother's oppressive grip, but to no avail as he was dragged further into the house.

"They will never lay a hand on what is mine again." Seimei spoke icily, not bothering to look at the bodies or at his struggling brother. "They will never harm you."

Ritsuka flinched at those words, his struggling instantly haulting as his mind turned to all the things his mother used to do to him.

_But, they were my parents_. Ritsuka thought to himself, his mind still trying to process the scene that he had just seen.

"W-Why, Seimei?" Ritsuka choked out, feeling more tears pour from his eyes. "Why did you have to k-kill –"

"Stop questioning me!" Seimei roared, spinning on his heel suddenly and pinning the smaller boy to the wall with his arms. His gaze boring into him with such intense emotions that Ritsuka couldn't bring himself to look away. "Ever since I got you back from those filthy people, all you have done is question me."

Without warning, Seimei leaned forward and captured Ritsuka's lips in a bruising and crushing kiss. Ritsuka tried to struggle, tried to push him away but was unable to do so. After a few heated moments, Seimei finally pulled away and leaned his head against Ritsuka's shoulder breathing heavily against his neck.

"I do not want to hear your questions anymore, Ritsuka." Seimei whispered out, his voice slicing through his younger brother's mind and stabbing into his heart. "I only want to hear your answers, your soft voice saying my name in the throes of love and passion."

"S-Semei…" Ritsuka stuttered out, shivering when kisses were trailed down his neck.

"I will take these ears of yours." Seimei boldly proclaimed in his slightly husky voice, leaning back and staring once more into Ritsuka's violet eyes. "Along with that dirty name."

*~*~*(END CHAPTER)*~*~*

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^_^_


	23. Discovering Selfless Chapter 9

_HI ALL! Hehehehe, I know I know, its been a REALLY long time. All I can do is ask for your forgiveness and your understanding when I say, "School is trying to kill me!" Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope it is good._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or Kyou Kara Maoh_

Reunions and New Alliances 

Gwendal reached out to catch the falling teen, holding him gently while Murata gasped for air and tugged at the collar.

"Geika?" Gwendal breathed out worriedly, feeling his loyalties being tugged in two different directions. "Are you alright?"

The Daikenja coughed a few more times, tugging at the collar a little more forcefully before turning his dark eyes onto the general.

"Ye-Yeah." He wheezed out, coughing again before wincing. "It is just tight."

Gwendal's sharp eyes could see where the collar cut into Murata's neck, being to bruise the delicate skin there and even cutting deep enough to draw blood. His eyes trailed to the thick chain that was attached to the black collar, looking at the large links before his forehead creased in uncertainty and confusion.

"What is going on?" Gwendal asked the very heavens, not really expecting an answer to his question. His left hand touching the collar and chain carefully, "Where did this chain come from?"

He heard the soft padding of feet against the pavement coming closer to him, causing his eyes to snap up and look at the approaching blonde and taking note of the somewhat blank look on the other man's face that was ruined by the man's surprised eyes.

"You don't know anything do you?" Soubi questioned, his voice almost laced with pity."You have never fought in a battle of Words."

Gwendal clenched his teeth, holding back the retort that was just at the edge of his tongue, knowing that lashing out at the suddenly talkative man would only lead them into more fighting and no answers. Tensing ever so slightly when the man stepped closer and Murata coked once more.

"No." Gwendal responded, his eyes trailing back to the Daikenja who was still in his arms before turning his stony blue eyes to the other man."I will admit this is the first time."

Soubi seemed to only tilt his head ever so slightly, as if he were trying to determine if Gwendal spoke the truth or not, before his eyes seemed to flash to the gasping figure in his Gwendal's arms.

"I was sure Ritsuka would have told you," Soubi seemed to murmur to himself, his eyes drifting away with a memory before he came back to himself and his gaze locked with that of Gwendal's. "A Sacrifice is not just someone who stands on the sideline and cheers you on, they are your partner in battle. Whatever damage you take on gets transferred to your Sacrifice."

Gwendal jerked back ever so slightly, shocked to the very core at the news that was just given to him so calmly. But the more he thought on this tidbit of information, the more his brow creased and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I don't think I understand." Gwendal spoke slowly, as if he were talking to a child. "Murata Ken is not my Sacrifice."

Soubi let out an almost humorless laugh.

"No." he said between his chuckles, stepping closer to the duo and kneeling down next to the Daikenja, who did not flinch away when a large and gentle had reached out to touch the teens face.

"I daresay he is not." Soubi continued, reaching up with an arm that was chained with the very same chain that was attached to Murata's neck, his hand tearing at the bandages at his own throat, revealing a long pale neck that was smooth and unmarred. "But apparently he is mine."

Both Murata and Gwendal released gasps of surprise, Gwendal was unable to stop the other man from taking the teenager from his arms, cradling him in his own as if he were a fragile piece of glass. And Gwendal knew at that moment for sure that Soubi was not lying, for he knew that look that was on the other man's face. It was the same look that would cross his own anytime he laid eyes on Ritsuka.

A stab of pain wrenched its way up Gwendal's chest at the thought of his little sacrifice, his eyes turning away from the now united pair who seemed to only stare at each other in awe.

Gwendal stood then, causing the two to jump slightly and look at the clearly pained general who began to stride away.

"Von Voltaire-Kyo?" Murata called out softly, unable to raise his voice very loudly due to the tight collar still strapped to his neck.

"I can't stay here." Gwendal responded sadly, halting in his steps but not looking at the dark haired Geika. "I need to find Ritsuka."

Gwendal began to step away before he was halted again by another voice.

"We are still in a fight, Gwendal." Soubi stated easily, still crouched down with Murata snug in his arms, his eyes filled with conflicted emotions.

Gwendal turned slowly back around, his eyes locking with the equally blue pair of his Geika's Fighter Unit.

"You cannot hold me here."

"I have no intention of doing such a thing." Soubi agreed smoothly, his fingers twining into dark strands of hair on Murata's head, his eyes still focused on Gwendal's stiff form."However, our fighter systems are still active. If you walk away now, you will be declaring a forfeit and you will lose all of your energy which tends to lead one to fall into unconsciousness and at worse into death's waiting arms."

Gwendal's shoulders tensed even more, his hand unconsciously reaching for the sword that was no longer resting on his hip, seeking any small measure of comfort from this very difficult situation.

"What do you suggest I do then?" Gwendal seethed out between his teeth, allowing his hands to clench at his sides when he recalled his sword was not with him.

Murata sent him a sympathetic look while Soubi granted him no such emotion, only hard understanding.

"Either attack us and win the fight," Soubi stated calmly, ignoring the gasp that emitted from Murata's lips and tense line of Gwendal's jaw. "Or I will force this into a draw."

Gwendal stood there, staring at the blonde Fighter Unit as he digested the words spoken to him. The two halves of himself warring against each other, duty and love fighting viciously tooth and nail.

Gwendal let out a sigh when duty came blazing forward, his shoulders slumping in a sign of defeat as he looked at the Daikenja he swore to protect.

"I will not harm you."

His admittance was a soft murmur on the wind, only just heard by the other fighter unit who was already forming the chosen words that would save them all.

"Then that only leaves one option then." Soubi whispered, just as quiet as Gwendal, before he turned up his power and spoke in a voice full of conviction. "_Ferry__him__away__on__a__breeze,__to__where__his__heart__truly__desires__to__be.__"_

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

"It's me."

Ritsuka's eyes flicked down the hall to the figure that had just entered through the front door, feeling Seimei's weight, that had been pining him to the wall, move off of him and turn to face the intruder.

"Nisei." Seimei spoke softly, his voice laced with a command that promised punishment should he not like the answer. "What has become of the Zeroes and the Professor?"

"Our plan worked perfectly, the brats have been dealt with and the Professor…" Nisei grinned menacingly, his eyes glinting at a madness that was brimming just under the surface. "Well the Professor will not be getting in our way ever again."

Ritsuka held back the urge to gasp at the implications the Fighter Unit was implying, but he was unable to stop the tears from filling his vision and slipping down his cheeks.

"And the others?" Seimei questioned further, stepping closer to his Fighter Unit and touching the others arm carefully, almost unconsciously, before quickly drawing it away and whipping his hand discretely on the back of his pant leg.

But Ritsuka could still see how the other man's face seemed to light up at the contact, sweeping away the madness that had been shining in his eyes only a moment before.

"Hmm," Nisei pondered loudly, dramatically placing one hand under his chin in a clearly 'Thinking' pose, before his expression became serious once more. "I am not sure. I sense Soubi is with the other Fighter Unit, but I can't sense if they are actually engaged in a fight or not…"

His voice drifted and his eyes became unfocused, as if his attention had been captured by something else all together. But just as suddenly as he drifted away, he came slamming back into his body, tipping forward and grabbing on to the wall while a gasp tore from his lips.

"SHIT!" Nisei cursed aloud, grabbing onto Seimei's arm and starting to tug his Sacrifice up the flight of stairs. Seimei instantly grasped Ritsuka's own wrist, dragging him along as well as his eyes filled with disgust at his Fighter Unit's calloused hand on his wrist.

"What do you think you are doing, Nisei?" Seimei hissed with anger, his eyes glinting in the dim light as they reached the top of the stairs. "What is happening?"

Nisei seemed to stare around for a moment before making his way to the bedroom at the end of the hall shoving the door open before turning his attention to the Aoyagi brothers, his hand falling away from the teen in order to slam his fist into the wall.

"That Soubi!" Nisei spat, showing his clear hatred toward the other man as his eyes connected with that of his Sacrifice. "He is sending that Fighter Unit straight here! He will be outside in a matter of moments!"

Ritsuka couldn't stop the gasp from escaping him this time, his hand shooting up to cover his lips as his eyes widened with hope. But he quickly looked down and stepped away when he felt his brother's searing eyes pierce into him, knowing that his once dear elder brother would not stand to give Ritsuka up to the hard General.

Without another word, Seimei turned on his heel and stepped back out through the door, Nisei instantly catching onto the silence command and following after. Seimei paused in the doorway, his hand on the knob of his once bedroom as he looked at his younger brother's still form.

"Ritsuka," Seimei's voice was low, chilled, and filled with authority that caused Ritsuka to connect is violet eyes to that of his brother, "Stay here."

Ritsuka gulped slightly, feeling his throat dry as the words sunk in along with all the laced promises that went with it. He tried to protest, to command his voice to refuse, but in the end he could only manage the barest of nods.

Seimei nodded in acceptance in returned before pulling the door closed, locking it from the outside soon after. Ritsuka strained his ears as he creep closer to the door, soon pressing his large cat ears to the cool wood as well and catching the faint words of his brother who must of stood at the top of the stairs.

"Come, Nisei. Let us see to our unwanted guest and make sure he will no longer get involved in our plans again."

Ritsuka stiffened at those words, but he could feel his blood in his veins run cold at his brother's next words.

"And once he is gone, I can remove that filthy name from my brother once and for all."

Ritsuka pushed himself away from the door hard, almost causing himself to fall backwards as he stumbled to catch himself on his brother's bedroom desk that he remembered spending so much time at when said brother was assumed dead. His mind began reeling from all the information that was just shoved at him.

_Youji__and__Natsuo__are__dead__…_ Ritsuka's mind rang with those words, causing him to lean even more heavily onto the desk, ignoring when his weight seemed to topple over some books that spilled out onto the floor. _Father__and__Mother__are__dead__…_

Ritsuka clamped his hands over his ears, trying in vain to silence the voice of his brother who whispered promises of never letting Ritsuka go and claiming him body and soul. _They__intend__to__kill__Gwendal__too__…_

But instead of feeling the usual constriction of his heart at the thought of his Fighter Unit, Ritsuka suddenly felt a tug at his heart, pulling him towards the large window that over looked the front yard and the street beyond.

Ritsuka shoved away from the desk, his red rimmed eyes blurred with tears as he shuffled to the window, staring out its glass panels only to gasp in shock at what he saw below in the front yard.

_Gwendal!_

_*~*~*_(END CHAPTER)*~*~*

_Don't kill me! I know it is at the moment of truth, the big battle for Ritsuka. But that is the exact reason for stopping here. Tell me what you think, if anything seems unclear, or if there are any errors. Also, you should really thank NaNoWriMo, that was the real motivator to getting this chapter up! See you all again soon! (And for real this time, NaNoWriMo is really keeping me on track with writing my fanfics) _


	24. Discovering Selfless Chapter 10

_Hi... Sorry this is so late. It has been sitting on my computer for so long that I finally just sat down and did it. I am sorry if the action sucks, I have never been very good at it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or Kyou Kara Maou _

Fighting For Life

Gwendal could feel his feet slam into the ground as the leaves that had been whipped up by the wind that had whisked him here settled, his eyes blinking out the dancing colors before his vision focused on the house that stood before him.

His eyes trailed over the wooden structure and pristine lawn, taking in every detail of what he assumed was an ordinary home in Ritsuka's world, before his mind noticed just how quiet the house really was.

_It's too quiet._ Gwendal's soldier instincts kicked in, his eyes trying to detect anything that seemed out of place about the home, before alighting on the top floor window.

His eyes grew wide as they settled onto the figure who stood there, tears streaking down that young face as his slightly unkempt hair seemed to defy gravity and stand up along with the dark black cat ears that stood up straight, showing the boys excitement and joy.

"Ritsuka!" Gwendal breathed in relief, feeling for the first time as if he were whole once again, as if the fog that had been covering his grey world had finally cleared at the sight of the boy and brought the world to life.

"Stop right there."

Gwendal paused at the harsh hiss of words, his eyes snapping down away from his Sacrifice and to the two figures that were standing in the doorway. Gwendal's eyes narrowed at the younger of the two figures, recognizing him as the brother who had taken Ritsuka away from him.

"Give me back, Ritsuka." Gwendal growled out through his clenched teeth, his eyes starting to glow ever so slightly blue.

Gwendal watched as the duo stepped down the steps slowly, almost identical smirks spread across their faces.

"Ritsuka is not yours." Spat the apparent brother of Ritsuka, his eyes promising agony to the Loveless Fighter Unit. "He is mine! And once we dispose of you, he will have no more fantasies of leaving me again."

Gwendal couldn't stop the feral growl that escaped his chest, straightening his shoulders before stepping forward in a gesture that proved his rage toward the Beloved pair.

"Nisei!" Seimei ordered, watching as Nisei stepped forward and between Gwendal and his target.

"_Our name is Beloved_." Nisei intoned, his eyes glowing slightly in a violet hue as he reached back to touch Seimei's arm gently for the briefest moments. "_One who is loved by all_." Nisei reached up and tugged on the collar of his shirt, revealing the name printed on his skin. "_Fighter Systems Engage."_

Gwendal snarled at the other fighter unit, tugging at his own collar to reveal the name printed over his heart.

"_Our name is Loveless_," His voice was deep and his eyes glowed a sparkling blue as he touched the name gently. "_One without love_." His eyes focused onto Ritsuka's brother, feeling his anger boil just a little higher at the hate filled gaze that pierced back at him. "_Fighter Systems Engage, Auto-pilot mode systems on_."

Nisei was suddenly ran forward toward the Mazoku General, his arms sweeping through the air.

"_Fire, so hot it melts metal. Burns flesh from bone. A blaze more powerful than the sun. Scorch, char, Inferno!"_

The words tumbled from the Beloved Fighter Unit, thrusting his hands forward as he ran and sending a stream of flames that grew and spread with every syllable.

"_Fire's enemy is the Sea." _Gwendal responded, crouching into one of his customary defensive stances, his eyes flaring an even brighter blue as he glared at the approaching flames._ "Water so cold it becomes snow, freeze, drown out the flames. Churn, crush, smother with your might!"_

Water sprang up from the ground around him, twisting and gathering in the air before shooting forward to meet the flames.

"_Ice becomes steam," _Nisei suddenly shouted over the roar of flame and water, his arms thrusting through the air as his voice rose even louder._ "Blow wind, heat the air, burn skin and scald the soul."_

Gwendal quickly sprinted to the side, watching as the wind began to chase him with the hot steam within its might. He dodged behind a tree that was close to the side of house, his voice raising with words to stop the coming assault.

"_Steam cools, steam freezes, comes together, and falls as rain. Soft pattering on the earth, absorbed into the ground, to bring about life."_

Rain began to fall from the clouds that had form at his command, gently hitting the leaves and his opponient who glared with hate filled eyes.

"Nisei…" the Beloved Sacrifice breathed out, not trying to stop the water droplets from falling onto himself, his eyes locked with Gwendal's.

Nisei simply nodded his head slowly, stepping in between Gwendal and his Sacrifice once more before his voice rose to a level that could be heard over the falling rain.

"_But with rain comes thunder, with rain comes lightning."_ Nisei's eyes began to spark violet once more, his gaze focusing onto the steadily darkening clouds that hung above his head before his gaze turning to the grey haired General._ "Let it flash, let its heat burn the earth, end the life." _

Lightning flashed and the thunder clapped, almost deafening Gwendal as he threw himself from out of the tall trees cover, watching as it went up in a blaze from the lightning's assault. He turned his eyes to the sky as well watching as the sky charged itself up for another attack.

"_Earth is a ground to the lightning, it does no harm." _Gwendal whispered, watching as the lightning struck into the ground right next to his feet, feeling the heat emanate off of the fiery bolt. Gwendal's voice suddenly raised in volume as another lightning bolt struck the ground again, his eyes turning to the Beloved pair._ "The earth channels the energy and forces it upon my foe."_

He watched as the ground seemed to light from within, shooting forward to do his bidding.

"Nisei!" Ritsuka's brother screamed, his mask of anger breaking for the first time since he had stepped from the house, twisting his face into one of fear as his arms reached up to protect his face.

Nisei was suddenly standing next to his Sacrifice, his arms wrapping around the younger male as his voice rose with the force of his spell.

"_The earth will absorb it, reflect it, rebound, it will not harm us, not even now." _

Gwendal could not get his mouth to work fast enough, his eyes going wide as the energy came racing back towards himself. He felt his muscles spasm and the searing pain branch up through his body, but he was able to stop himself from uttering a single sound in discomfort.

As suddenly as the power had hit him, it had stopped, causing the tension in Gwendal's legs to suddenly give out and drop the General ungracefully on to the ground, breathing heavily as he reached up with a shaking hand to tug at the collar that was now strapped around his throat. He listened to the jingle of the chains that were clasped around his wrists as his eyes snapped back to his opponent who was currently walking closer to his collapsed form. Soft chuckles that were laced with hysteria spilling from the Beloved Sacrifice as the duo came to a halt only a few feet from the almost beaten Mazoku.

"You are a strong opponent, Gwendal." The Sacrifice complimented in a mocking tone, his eyes glittering with disgust and amusement at the chained General. "But you are no match for us, you will die here and Ritsuka will be mine."

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

_Gwendal_! Ritsuka called mentally, unable to hear the words being exchanged between his brother and his fighter Unit, but he knew it wasn't good.

He looked closer at Gwendal's kneeling form, his clothes that were burned and covered in mud, his wrists chained and the collar strapped around his neck, binding him. Ritsuka's heart began to hammer in his chest, fear coursing through his body.

_I need to do something! I can't let him die!_

Ritsuka charged across the room and started tugging on the door, pulling with all his might, but he could not get it to budge. Ritsuka could feel the panic building within him, causing his blood to roar in his ears as he ran back to the window, staring in horror as a gust of wind blew Gwendal into the outer wall of their house, below the window and out of Ritsuka's view.

"GWENDAL!" Ritsuka cried, opening the window without even realizing what his muscles were doing and levering himself onto the frame.

He watched as Gwendal's head snapped up and their eyes met, his ears going deaf to the voice of his brother who cried out his name.

Ritsuka didn't hesitate, the thought of this being dangerous didn't even cross his mind as he leaned forward, allowing his weight to cause him to fall out the window. Ritsuka could hear a voice yelling, saying something as the wind few past his ears, but his eyes stayed locked onto Gwendal who opened his strong arms in a gesture that spoke more than words ever could, snapping the chains that bound his wrists with impossible ease.

Ritsuka felt his body connect with the hard chest as the arms quickly closed in around him, his own arms reaching around the general's chest and simply held him close, tears of relief falling from his eyes at the contact with his Fighter Unit.

"Ritsuka…"Gwendal's soft voice penetrated through Ritsuka's ears, causing a shiver to run up his spine and he curled even closer to the other's firm chest, listening as his name was murmured over and over again in that soft tone.

"Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka tensed at the loud furious voice of his brother, drawing his face away to look across the yard where Seimei stood side by side with his fighter Unit, his face a twisted in rage.

Seeing the expression on his brother's face caused Ritsuka to draw closer to Gwendal, trying to make himself as small as possible in order to hide from his brother's wrath.

"Ritsuka," Seimei hissed, his voice laced with command and the promise of pain while his face contorted into something that was not quite a smile. "What do you think you are doing?"

*~*~*(END CHAPTER)*~*~*

_I know it is short... I really tried to make it longer..._


End file.
